North American Hurricane
by Ashynarr
Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of Hetalia Kink Meme oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now includes non-LJ drabbles.
1. Alternate Fuel

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of Hetalia Kink Meme oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Will be going through LJ and filling just about every non-smut request for them, because the world needs more AmeCan bromance.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, AmeCan, drabble, oneshot

((Part One – Page 1))

Request: America/Canada, playing with maple syrup.

Title: Alternate Fuel

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

When America handed his brother a water gun, grinning, Canada had thought nothing of it. It was a hot summer day, so a fun afternoon of chasing each other down and getting soaked seemed a good way to both beat the heat and pass some time.

However, the northern Nation was quick to learn that this would not be a normal game the second he was shot from behind.

"Haha, first kill!" America cheered as Canada wiped some of the sticky liquid off of his side and brought it to his lips.

"...maple syrup, Al?" He asked, confused.

The southern Nation grinned. "Well, I found this huge stash in the back of the cupboard, and since it was looking kinda old, I figured we might as well use it all up and get some fresh bottles instead."

"...Al..." Canada's expression was blank.

"Yeah?" America nervously chuckled out.

A moment of silence, before the superpower got a face full of liquid sweet. "Tied now." The northern twin said with a smirk before running off.

America blinked, before grinning widely, hoisting his gun up. "If that's how we're gonna play, then prepare to be soaked, bro!"

That was how they spent a good two hours, the only safe zone the porch where all the bottles had been set out for refueling. When the last bottle was emptied, the two flopped down together, laughing and completely covered in half-dried maple syrup.

"Not a bad idea, right Mattie?" America asked, idly licking his lips to wipe away some of the sticky goodness. Canada stared, unconsciously licking his own lips in response. "...Matt?"

The northern Nation's eyes rose to meet his brother's, and oh he knew exactly what he was doing if the twinkle in his eyes meant anything. Well, two could play at that game. "Al, we should clean up before it completely dries." He scooted closer, shoulders touching and faces close together.

"The hose is right over there, we can use it to get most of the syrup off..." The superpower said, eyes never leaving his twin's face.

"And then a shower after that... we could... scrub each other down. You know, to make sure we got it all. I'd hate to have some left in my hair because I couldn't find it..." Canada lazily swiped a tongue across America's cheek, making both of them groan.

"Mmm, I'd hate it if your hair got ruined because of that..." The southern twin moaned out, eyes half-lidded as he continued to be assaulted by his brother's tongue.

The northern Nation closed in on the superpower's mouth, the taste of maple heavy on both of their tongues. "You'd better be thorough then, eh?"

America laughed breathily. "Oh, I'll be as thorough as necessary..."

It was an afternoon well spent.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I was working on another (character) oneshot, but got stuck and decided to do something else. I've been thinking of doing this for a while, and am now finally going through with it.

The basic plan is to fill every non-smut America & Canada request on LJ, in order, from first to latest. I'll also be tossing them on on LJ itself so that I help end request freezes so other people can toss up their requests. Aren't I a nice person?

So yeah, you can probably guess which one I'll do next with a quick search, but I might surprise you with which ones I decide to do. Some fills might take more than one chapter, but they'll probably end up in here anyway. (Under their own titles, of course.)

...yeah, I'm being lazy by not giving each it's own separate story, but... so what? This makes it easier for you guys to find. Enjoy!


	2. Reflection of Reality

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Will be going through LJ and filling just about every non-smut request for them, because the world needs more AmeCan bromance.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, USUKUS?

((Part One – Page 1))

Request: Union!America/UK/Confederacy!America - Civil war, identity crisis, lolthreesome?

Title: Reflection of Reality

((Hmm... no direct focus, but I can still sneak Canada in, right? Right? Right.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

When England arrived at the small room, he was only mildly surprised to see his colony there. "Matthew..."

Canada looked up from where he had been tending to his brother's fever. "A-Arthur! I wasn't expecting you!"

The empire waved it aside. "I hardly expected you to. In fact, I'm here to check on the lad myself."

The colony nodded silently before stepping away so the island Nation could step closer. England ran a hand over America's forehead, feeling the shudders and heat as the young Nation fought to stay together. He sighed when a wave of violent coughing overtook the boy, small drops of blood flying past his lips.

_You are much too young to be going through this, Alfred..._ the island Nation thought to himself as America fell back onto the bed, moaning as some battle tore at his insides. _But perhaps this is for the best – perhaps you'll learn from it, and not have to go through it again and again like the rest of us._

To be honest, England had never really hated the young Nation, even when he'd broken away. He remembered with vivid clarity how long the boy himself had been confused, his loyalty to the crown fighting with his desire for independence, mirroring the divide between his people. Eventually he had chosen, and while it hurt the island Nation to have to fight his own brother, he also found himself oddly proud for how well America had done for himself in the handful of years of independence.

(_Of course_, a voice in the back of his mind whispered, _he wouldn't have lasted a week in Europe. The only reason he's done so well is because there's no one to compete with._

England ignored it.)

At some point he must have dozed off, because when the island Nation opened his eyes Canada was gone... as was America.

Wait, someone was yelling behind him. England turned around to see America standing, apparently fully conscious and none to worse for wear, yelling at... his reflection?

The reflection yelled back, and only then did the island Nation realize that it was barely a reflection at all. Yes, they had the same face, but the other America's eyes were a stormy gray, and his hair was a dark chestnut brown. He was also wearing those glasses – Texas, he believed – while America was missing them himself.

The two were in different uniforms – America in the blue of the Union, and not-America in the gray of the Confederacy. It clicked, and England realized he was witnessing the internal struggle between North and South.

"Alfred?" He asked, getting the attention of the two.

"Arthur?" The one in blue asked. "What're you doing here? I thought you weren't getting involved."

The one in gray chuckled. "Obviously he's not here on purpose, or else he'd have spoken sooner."

England coughed. "I, ah, didn't get your name."

Confederacy grinned, offering a handshake. "Anthony Richardson, Confederate States of America."

"Not yet you aren't, and you won't be if I get my way." Union growled out, stalking over and forcing the southern personification away. "You just stay away from Arthur, you got that?"

"Oh?" A raised eyebrow, challenging the other. "And what if he chooses to ally with me? What then?"

The northern personification grabbed one of England's arms, growling. "Not if I get him on my side first!" He turned to the island Nation, face morphing into a pout. "Arthur, you'll support me, right? I'm your little brother! He's just a fake!"

Confederacy stepped forward, grabbing the other arm. "Can't you see he's just playing you? He doesn't care, never has! I, on the other hand, will be your loyal ally from the beginning if you help me now."

The Empire frowned, trying to get himself out of the strong grips that held him in place. "I told you, I am staying neutral in this conflict!"

Both Amercian personifications frowned, before turning to each other. "I see we'll have to convince him, then." South said, a challenge in his eyes.

"If we have to, but I'm not going to let you win." North said, accepting the challenge.

As one, they turned back to England, swooping in and claiming either side of his mouth with their own. He moaned into it, not fighting the wandering hands slipping under his shirt and pants, suddenly all too aware of their heated touches and presence. His clothing was half off when one of them reached down and-

England shot up, breathing heavily. He shook his head, realizing that he had just been dreaming the whole odd situation. America was still out on the bed, deep into an apparently peaceful sleep. The island Nation let go of the hand he had been clasping, standing up and quietly walking out past a startled Canada.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when he left the building, silently making his way to the docks. Luckily, there was a boat just about to head back to England, so the Nation booked passage on it.

Even as the coast disappeared over the horizon, his confused and muddled feelings didn't.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So... yeah. The prompt might not have asked for both, but I think I was able to sneak in enough Canada to make it work out. Also, yay for threesomes! (I swear, no matter who's involved, if there's three people it's suddenly better. /shot)

Mmm~ yeah.


	3. Ice Cream Sunday

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Will be going through LJ and filling just about every non-smut request for them, because the world needs more AmeCan bromance.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, hurt/comfort

((Part One – Page 2))

Request: Cuba/Canada/Cuba first time realizing feelings for each other.  
(Canada=Matthew, Cuba=I'm not sure if he's named yet, but if not, I like Miguel)  
Canada and America have a bad falling out. Canada flees to Cuba where he feels more appreciated.  
Cuteness AND a sexyness is muchly appreciated. Angsty is a nice bonus.

Title: Ice Cream Sunday

(Since I did one for America, let's do one for Canada! Plus this _might_ be setting up for another request further down the road...)

(Set during early Cold War.)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was one of their rare, bitter fights.

"Matt, can't you see they're just going to use you? There's no negotiating with _commies_!" America growled out the last word.

Canada, hurt, snapped back. "They're my _friends_, Al! Just because their governments have changed doesn't mean they have!"

"What kind of friends are they if they're cozying up to Russia?"

"Kat didn't exactly have much of a choice, and Miguel would probably be nicer if you weren't always on his case!"

"Hey, I saved his sorry ass from Spain – the least he could have done was thank me for the help before turning around and leaving!"

"_You tried to make him into another one of your states!_ He did the same thing I did when you tried to get me to join you!" Canada pointed out defensively.

"That was different! You didn't want to break away from England; he asked for help! _My_ help!"

"And then you tried to take advantage of him! Al, when will you realize that we aren't just pawns in your little pissing contest with Russia?"

America's eyes narrowed. "Oh, is that how it is? Tell me Mattie, do you enjoy your time with them? Sucking them off, getting that filthy red all over you? How much do they pay you Matt? To make you moan and cry as they shove their dicks up your ass? Or maybe they don't pay you at all – maybe you enjoy it enough to let them do you for free like the fucking whore you ar-"

Canada's hand impacted with all the force he could muster – enough to fell most countries, but not his twin. The northern Nation's eyes were filled with tears, narrowed and full of pain and anger.

"_I hate you._" He hissed out, turning on his heel and storming away, tears rolling down his cheeks even as he wiped them away.

He hadn't bothered to pay attention to where he was going, just booking a flight to somewhere away from his brother, someplace he could go to cry himself out. The first thing to register at his destination was warmth. The second was a familiar voice.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Cuba asked as he approached, scowling.

Canada sniffed. "I- I just needed to get away from everything..."

The island Nation's face immediately softened, realizing it wasn't America, but Canada instead. "Ah, something bad happen?" He asked, placing a hand on the other Nation's shoulder.

"...I got into a fight with Al again."

"Ah." He could see how much his friend was hurting. "Why don't we get ice cream and you can tell me about it?"

Another sniff, but a light smile was behind it. "Thanks, Miguel..."

Cuba turned away, pretending his face wasn't flushing. "Yeah, no problem. There's a good place not too far from here..."

Several moments later found them both sitting in the shade, quietly enjoying their sweet treat as they watched the crowds go by.

"So..." Cuba started. "What happened?"

Canada sighed, looking down at his ice cream. "Al... he wanted me to stop talking to you and the others."

"What? Why? Because we're-"

"_Commies._" The northern Nation mimicked his brother's tone before sighing again. "And I know he's just scared, but he has to understand that I'm-"

"-not America." At Canada's incredulous look, Cuba shrugged, eyebrow raised. "What? Everyone knows you're doing everything you can to distinguish yourself from him, so it's not that hard to guess."

"...thanks." Another smile, which sent another burst of butterflies into the island Nation's stomach.

Cuba turned away, scratching nervously at one of his cheeks. "No problem, Matthew."

A long stretch of silence. "You have ice cream on your hands." Canada pointed out, amused.

The other Nation blinked, looking down to where his hand was indeed dripping with melted ice cream. "Ah crap-"

The northern Nation was already there, napkins at hand. "Here, let me get that for you..."

Both were blushing lightly as Canada helped his friend clean up the mess, and it couldn't have just been Cuba's imagination when the other Nation's hands lingered on his just a bit longer than necessary. After they finished, the both sat back, neither looking at the other.

"Miguel, are you alright?"

The question seemed to come out of nowhere, leaving the island Nation off balance. "What?"

"You've been giving me these odd looks all afternoon, and you've haven't complained about my brother once since I've gotten here."

So he hadn't. "Well, I just figured you didn't want to listen to me complaining when you have your own issues with him."

"...thank you." Canada frowned, trying to puzzle something out. When it seemed to click, he turned back to the other Nation. "Miguel ...do you like me? As more than a friend?"

"Huh?" Did he just ask that?

"Do you like me? I- I know it's sudden, but I..." The northern Nation bit his lip. "...I just figured something out, and I wanted to know if you felt the same."

Oh. _Oh._ Well...

"I... yes." That was definitely the right answer, as Canada's face seemed to brighten all at once, and Cuba knew his face was red at this point. The northern Nation scooted closer, leaning forward the second the other Nation turned to face him and catching his lips.

After a long moment they separated. "Aren't you worried your brother will find out?"

Canada laughed. "No, he's too busy with his fight with Russia. And even if he does, he can't tell me what to do... or who I can be with."

Cuba chuckled. "Seems you have everything figured out."

The northern Nation hummed with amusement. "Well, not everything..." His grin became mischievous. "Your place or mine?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Day three, and still going strong. Since I'm not thinking of anything to do for the character oneshot, I think I'll just work on that other request and toss it up today. That alright with everyone?

I completely blame America's reactions on the rampant McCarthyism of the era. He's not quite in his right mind, so he sees any defense of communism as proof of support. Poor Al, poor Matt.

(...this is like my first time really writing Cuba. Thoughts?)


	4. Cold War Turned Hot

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Will be going through LJ and filling just about every non-smut request for them, because the world needs more AmeCan bromance.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, RusAmeCan

((Part One – Page 3))

Request: Soviet Russia/USA, genderbending. The decision of which one (or both, even) to bend is up to you.

Title: Cold War Turned Hot

((Ahahaha wow. Yes, I must go this route. For great justice. And Canada.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Canada blinked. And again. He rubbed at his eyes a bit for good measure. Nope, the scene before him hadn't changed.

America and Russia were still lying on the floor, both female and half-naked. Nearby was the shattered remains of what could only be one of Tony's many devices. Both of them were staring at him, wide-eyed like they had been caught in the middle of something private.

Considering the number of hickeys he could see, that was probably the case.

"Uh, Al? What... happened?" The northern twin asked, deliberately looking away from the increasingly enticing site before him.

"Well, the commie here-" America said sharply. "-decided to sneak into my house, _again_, in order to get more info on me. However, he ended up wandering into Tony's wing, and decided to nab one of the devices there. I catch him in the act, he tried to get away, the thing breaks, and suddenly both of us are, well-"

"Female?" Russia added, amused.

"Yeah, that. So we started fighting again, and somehow that escalated into a massive bout of hate sex."

"We did not get to the sex part yet."

"True. So, uh... yeah. That's pretty much what happened." The young superpower sounded embarrassed.

Canada closed his eyes. Sighed. Did not open them. (Out of courtesy or fear, he wasn't sure yet.) "I think I'll just leave you two to it, then... I'm just going to find Tony and-" He was stopped on his way out the door by two strong pairs of hands clasping onto his own.

"You can't just leave me here alone with him- her- whatever! What if she make me a commie?" America's tone was pleading.

"I am in more danger in that case, comrade, as I do not wish to be stuck with your capitalist ways." Russia countered.

Canada still refused to open his eyes, knowing what he'd see would break the last of his resolve and self-control.

"Mattie? Please?" The tone was so quiet and lost that he couldn't help it – his eyes instantly snapped open, already leaning forward to see what was wrong -

Crap. Neither of them had their shirts on. He swallowed reflexively, glancing back and forth between their faces and not their chests. There was something simmering in the depths of their eyes, and he idly wondered, as he was dragged back into the room, whether there might have been something else in that device as well.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Later on, exhausted and trapped between two still very much female superpowers, he found he really didn't care.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...ahahahaha, yeah. I don't know what to say. Way to go, Canada? I don't know whether to feel proud of or sorry for the guy. Ah aliens, what can't I blame your whacky stuff for? (Well, other than the occasional magical spell, of course.)

I think I'm gonna update Hero Training today as well. Just because.


	5. Reflection of Reality, Part 2

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Will be going through LJ and filling just about every non-smut request for them, because the world needs more AmeCan bromance.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, selfcest?

((Review))

tmmdeathwishraven: "Confederate(?)!Alfred/Union!Alfred with Matthew watching?"

((Sure, why not? Continuation of chapter two. Not going up on LJ.))

Title: Reflection of Reality (Part 2)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Canada almost dropped the tray he was carrying when England brushed past him at the doorway to his twin's room. The empire seemed flushed, and the colony wondered whether something might be happening back in England. It seemed the tea he had gotten for his mentor would go to waste.

Putting those thoughts to the side, he entered the room, closing the door behind him so it returned to its low light level. The tray was gently set on the nearby table, and after quietly eating breakfast Canada returned to his brother's side.

He'd heard about how horrible civil wars were, but seeing it was another matter entirely. America's arms were bound, apparently because he'd tried to claw himself apart without them. His entire body was littered with bandages both fresh and old.

The northern colony sat down on the bed, a hand lightly tracing the curve of his twin's face, missing so much of its former baby fat, leaving the other Nation, dare he say it, handsome. In as much as a teenager could be, anyway.

A hacking cough pulled him from his musings as America tried to double over, droplets of blood flying past his lips. Instantly Canada was there, wiping away the blood still on the southern Nation's lips as he whispered comforting words, emotions welling up in him. He couldn't lose his brother again – two years without contact had been bad enough, but this? He'd heard England muttering about how this could kill his brother if the South won, and that terrified him to the core.

What was worse was that there was nothing he could do about it - his people refused to get involved in what was clearly an internal only matter, so the only thing Canada could do was take in his brother's people fleeing the war, wishing he could do more. That was why he'd come, because he'd hoped that somehow his being there with his brother would somehow help.

"Matt?" America weakly asked, his eyes still partially lost in a fever-haze. "Y're here..."

"Of course I am," the northern twin muttered, "I was worried about you."

A weak chuckle. "'m fine..." Another coughing bout, but less violent. "Just... need some rest, 's all..."

Canada couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "You always say that, you idiot..."

"Mmm." His brother's eyes were already closing, exhaustion setting in. "Not 'n idiot..."

"...of course not..." The other quietly replied to the sleeping form.

After a few minutes of quiet, it seemed America wasn't going to move again anytime soon. The lack of sleep from the previous night was catching up to the northern twin, and he closed his eyes, intending to rest for just a few minutes.

However, it seemed it was not to be, because soon he heard an argument break out behind him.

"You didn't have to scare him off!"

"How is it my fault he decided to wake up? If anything, he was scared off by _you_."

Canada blinked, turning to see who was arguing, only to see his brother, awake and apparently fine, with someone who looked sort of like America but with different colored hair and eyes... and clothes.

"Me? You're the fake here, _Connie_."

"A fake, Yankee? Let me show you just how _fake _I am..."

Not-America stepped forward, grabbing a fistful of America's shirt and dragging him forward into a kiss. Canada instantly flushed, not believing what he was seeing.

America staggered back, wiping at his lips. "The hell was that for?"

The other young man stepped forward, eyes darkened with lust. "Things don't have to be this way... if you'd just give me my independence, I'd be very grateful..."

Canada's brother took another step back. "I- I can't – have to stay united-"

Confederacy (as the northern colony was just realizing) stepped forward again, grabbing hold of Union's arm so he couldn't back away. "You don't have to be afraid... I can give you plenty of reasons to let me go..."

Union protested, only to get dragged into another kiss. He only fought until Confederacy's hand found its way under the northern half's shirt, making him groan into the southern half's mouth.

At this point, Canada was sure he was about to burst into flames from how hot he was feeling, but he couldn't tear his gaze away even as the two moved on to stripping each other of their coats and shirts. His body was definitely reacting to the sight, and before he could stop himself, he groaned along with his twin when Confederacy bit onto his counterpart's shoulder.

Both stopped, turned to stare in surprise at the completely mortified colony. "Matt?" The one underneath asked, also flushing.

It was too much. Canada woke up, face still beat red and certain parts of his anatomy half-awake. He almost put it off as his vivid imagination, but one glance at the flush on his twin's still-sleeping face had him second-guessing that.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So yeah, I'm also up for requests, since the more AmeCan the better. As long as I can 'continue' on of the already posted stories, I'm fine with whatever.

Ahahaha poor Matt. XD


	6. Caught

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Will be going through LJ and filling just about every non-smut request for them, because the world needs more AmeCan bromance.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, AmeCan

((Part One – Page 3))

Request: US/Canada - humiliation

Title: Caught

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It had been a mistake on their part. Canada and America were visiting England for some official business, and had just finished their discussions for the day. England had left right after, saying something about another meeting, leaving the two alone in his office.

The northern twin really should have stopped his brother when he started looking around the room with _that_ gleam in his eye. He should have stopped him when the superpower idly mentioned that they hadn't made out on their former caretaker's desk before and wouldn't that just be awesome? He should have stopped his brother when he leaned over, locking their lips together in that way that always left him weak in the knees.

However, he hadn't both because America was really good at getting him in the mood after almost two hundred years together, and also because that small, rebellious part of him (most likely Quebec) found the idea to be oddly appealing.

They should have realized that England would come back sooner or later, and gotten it over with fast. But they hadn't had a chance to burn off stress in almost a month, and as they were physically teenagers, they tended to get horny a lot easier than most of the other Nations.

They were just in the middle of some epic foreplay, shirts already off as Canada playfully teased his twin's nipples with his tongue and mouth, leaving them both hazy with want. Behind them, the door opened, and voices floated through and several people entered.

"Of course not sir, I-" England's voiced died off.

Dead silence as the twins stared at their former mentor and the several high-end politicians with him, including the Prime Minister. "Uh..."

~0~0~

Several minutes and a heap of apologies from the island Nation later, it was just the three Nations left in the room. The twins were in separate chairs several feet away from each other, far enough so they couldn't touch but close enough for both of them to be in England's line of vision at once.

"What the bloody hell were you two thinking? I swear I didn't raise you to do such deplorable acts in public, and most certainly not in front of my _boss_-"

As the former empire continued his rant, America caught his twin's attention and mouthed a silent apology. Canada just glowered at him, before mouthing that it was entirely the superpower's fault. Said superpower just nodded faintly, face flushed from embarrassment.

The northern twin seemed to deflate all at once, his righteous anger gone at the pitiable expression on his brother's face. Instead he sighed quietly before sending a significant glance at England, rolling his eyes before mouthing 'I bet he's done it with half the world'. That earned a light grin from the southern Nation, who was about to respond before

"Are you two paying attention?"

Both returned their attention to the irritated Nation, replying in unison "Yes, England. We won't do it again." More accurately, they won't let themselves get caught again.

A sigh. "Good, because I'll be informing your bosses of this... development."

Both America and Canada paled. Fuck, they'd never bothered telling their bosses about them simply because they were never in office long enough for it to come up. They'd been caught once or twice by their wives, however, but the women were generally sympathetic to them and agreed to keep quiet.

But now... crap, it would probably go down on official documents and then all of their bosses would know from there on out. And damn would that make any new inaugurations awkward.

_Hello, Mr. President! Congratulations on winning the elections, now have fun dealing with a teenage personification of your country who happens to be in an incestuous relationship with his twin Canada. Surprise!_

Yeah, that probably wouldn't go over well. Neither would

_Oh, as the new Prime Minister, we would like to inform you of the existence of the teenage personification of Canada. He also happens to be in a relationship with his twin brother America. Surprise!_

...they were fucked. And not in the fun way, either.

"England-" America started.

"No, you two need to learn humility, and I can think of no better way than to inform your bosses." Before either of them could say anything, England was already out the door, the sound of it shutting strangely ominous.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Mmm... more AmeCan awesome...

And it's amazing how just a hint of what they get up to can just make your day, isn't it?

(Might write more later. Maybe.)


	7. Caught, Part 2

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Will be going through LJ and filling just about every non-smut request for them, because the world needs more AmeCan bromance.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, AmeCan

((Part One – Page 3))

Request: US/Canada - humiliation

Title: Caught (Part 2)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

This was what they'd never wanted to deal with. It was both annoying and humiliating to be forced to sit while their bosses just stood there, gazes silent and questioning.

"Alfred..." The president started, unsure. "How long has this been going on?"

"You mean the making out on England's desk?" America responded, deliberately misinterpreting the question. "That was just kinda a spur of the moment thing..."

"How long have you two been... together?" The prime minister hesitated before the last word.

Canada glanced at his twin, biting his lower lip lightly. "Almost two hundred years, sir."

"Two- you mean to tell me you two have been doing this for that long?" America's boss replied, rubbing his forehead because of the headache that was starting to develop.

The superpower shrugged. "I think we liked each other for a while before that, but I didn't actually have a chance to ask him until our big fight."

"That you started..." The northern Nation quietly muttered.

"That England started." His brother responded. "We've already had that fight. Not the time. Besides, it gave me a chance to leave a note."

"An obscure one. I had to wait two years and burn down your capital to get an answer out of you!" Canada huffed.

America shrugged, grinning weakly. "Well, I kinda meant to ask you when I came up, but figured it wasn't a good idea when my folks went overboard."

The northern Nation just shook his head exasperated before turning back to the two other people in the room. "It wasn't exactly a normal way to ask. He just took care of me while the fires were going and left a really obscure note apologizing for when I woke up. I had to wait until I met him again in order to get the idiot to talk."

"It worked..." The superpower mumbled.

Canada sighed, smiling as he ruffled his twin's hair affectionately. "_My brother, the romantic._" He murmured in French.

Both bosses shook their head. The prime minister spoke up, "You do realize how strange it is to hear you call each other brothers after this... revelation, right?"

The Nations blinked in unison. "Ah... yeah, that would be kinda weird to you, wouldn't it?" America said sheepishly.

His twin continued. "We aren't actually blood brothers – at least, not in the same sense as, well, humans. We grew up together, and we're just so used to calling each other brothers that we never stopped."

The superpower hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe that's why people didn't pick up on it..."

Canada blinked. "...that would actually make sense. Huh, wonder why we didn't notice that before now..."

America shrugged. "Probably because we never told our other bosses and the only other people who figured it out were Nations who really didn't care."

"Oh, right." A moment of silence after that. "Er..."

"You aren't going to try and break us up, are you?" The southern twin asked their bosses, concerned. "Because I'm not just giving Mattie up without a fight."

"No... no..." The president shook his head. "It would have been nice, however, to have been told this before now."

The prime minister shrugged awkwardly. "I would have liked that information, too. Finding out through another Nation because you got caught is..."

"Awkward?" America supplied.

"...yes."

"Sorry, boss/sir." The twins said together, inwardly relieved that they'd be alright. That their relationship would be alright.

"You two, however, will have to explain yourselves to the others."

And there went that sense of relief.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...and now I think this is done... for now. Dunno, will have to see what LJ thinks.

((Tomorrow I get my wisdom teeth extracted. Hoorah. Forgive me if I don't update anything for a few days while I recover. I'll try, though!))


	8. Get a Lock, You Two

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Will be going through LJ and filling just about every non-smut request for them, because the world needs more AmeCan bromance.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, FrUK, humor

((Part One – Page 3))

Request: France/UK, voyeur America. (Perhaps America gets a lil' flustered and er, has to tend himself? And maybe he starts to get confused about his feelings for UK? And then...ohohohoho~ My imagination is really getting carried away.)

Title: Get a Lock, You Two...

((Haven't done this in a bit... sorry! Also, tossing in Canada too. This is one I was looking forward to, simply because this is a completely true story. Except it was me and my parents. And I didn't have a sibling to share the news with. Enjoy~!))

((human AU, Canada and America are about twelve.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Alfred was just making his way back to his room, tiredly rubbing at his eyes from the late night bathroom run, when he heard quiet noises from the other side of his parent's door. Blinking, he glanced at the clock on the wall that showed it to be about half past ten, then back to the light coming from under the door. The changing colors suggested the small TV in the room was on.

_Maybe papa and dad are watching a movie... _the young boy thought to himself. _I wonder if I can watch with them..._ He briefly considered getting Matthew, but didn't want to wake his twin in case the answer was no. The noises continued, and although it didn't sound like any show he normally watched, maybe it was one of those super-adult ones that dad didn't let him watch because there was too much violence.

Mind made up, he quietly walked over, pushing the door open. He paused at the sight before him.

The TV was indeed on, although muted, and it was only the news anyway. What really caught his attention, however, were the two forms under the covers, moving up and down and together.

If he were younger, he might have been confused as to what his parents were doing, but fortunately (or perhaps not), he had just finished the health unit in his school, and so knew exactly what was happening. If he were older, he might have freaked out at the thought of his parents doing that, blushing madly and running out while suppressing the memories forever.

However, he was just at the right age so that he was more curious than anything. His parents still hadn't noticed him, so he caught their attention by speaking up. "Dad, papa... are you having sex?"

Dead silence as they both stopped moving (and probably breathing). Two heads turned to stare at Alfred, eyes wide and faces pale.

"A-alfred? What are you doing up this late?" Arthur stuttered out, mortified.

"I had ta use the bathroom. Were you having sex?" He asked again, having not gotten an answer the first time.

"...yes. You should go back to bed now..." Francis said, not moving in the slightest.

"Oh. Okay." Alfred said, moving backwards and closing the door on his way out. "Night dad, night papa."

"Good night, Alfred." His parents said quietly as the door shut.

Alfred lingered just long enough to hear Arthur furiously whispering about getting a lock before returning back to the room he shared with Matthew. He clambered into the bunk bed, waking his twin in the process.

"Al? Why are you up?" Matthew mumbled, eyes open just wide enough to look at his brother.

"Had ta use the bathroom. Caught dad and papa having sex." Alfred informed him, crawling under the covers of his bed.

"Oh." A moment of silence. "Alright."

"Night Mattie."

"Night Al."

The next day found a new lock on their parent's door. The incident was never brought up again.

(Although in the future Alfred would remember the expression on his parent's faces for a good laugh now and again.)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ((laughing)) I swear to god this really happened to me. The looks on my parent's faces was and is one of the highlights of my life. After the incident they did get a lock for their room, and I'm pretty sure they're still traumatized by how nonchalant I was about the whole thing.

Hmm... what else to write today?


	9. Former Empires Have Needs, Too

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Will be going through LJ and filling just about every non-smut request for them, because the world needs more AmeCan bromance.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, implied established USUK, UKCan

((Part Two – Page 2))

Request:

ANON 2: HOW BOUT ENGLAND TRYING TO GET LAID SO IT CALLS UP ALL ALL THE PEOPLE IT USED TO OWN...ONLY TO GET TURNED DOWN. THEN CANADA SHOWS UP TO REMIND HIM HE STILL OWNS SWEET CANADA ASS. CANADA BOOTY CALL  
ANON 1: OMGGGGG. ANY PARTICULAR LULZY KINK YOU WANT IN THERE?  
ANON 2: ENGLAND DRESSED LIKE A JOCKY

Title: Former Empires Have Needs, Too

((Did this a while back, and decided I should just toss it up since there's nowhere else to put it. I kinda completely failed at it... um... yeah. Just...))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was time.

England's hand hovered over the phone, almost afraid to touch it.

Hey, he hadn't had decent sex in years, give him a break for being dramatic.

Anyway, since his (boyfriend) **former charge** hadn't (been putting out) **visited** for a while due to how busy he was, England felt lonely. And while America might like joking about how he was an old man, he still had needs like any other (horny) immortal.

But he had a plan, oh yes. You see, he used to rule a third of the world, and that meant he had quite a few (dozen) former colonies to ask for assistance in this most dire hour. And he was positive that the goodwill between their countries and his own would ensure that there was no lacking of willing (victims) **volunteers**.

"You want what?" Laughter. Click.

"Uh, how about no?" Click.

"Sorry, I'm busy with, uh, things." Click.

"No." Click. "Sorry." Click.

Click. Click. Click.

As the last number on his list hung up after replying in the negative, he continued to stare in despair as he realized he _wasn't getting any._

No, he didn't sulk. Gentlemen don't do such silly and immature things when they just got (cockblocked) (rejected) **turned down** by a third of the (generally) civilized world.

He was just... thoroughly inspecting the corner. Yes.

His phone rang. He left his (sulk) corner to pick it up.

_"Hello, England, sorry I missed your call, I was outside with Nanuq..."_

A light broke through the clouds. "Oh, it's no trouble, lad. I was just curious as to your plans for this weekend."

_"I don't think I'm doing anything important. Why, did you want to visit?"_

A (pirate-like grin) **polite smile** was on the former empire's face. "Actually, I was hoping you would be interesting in visiting me."

_"That sounds great, actually. I haven't had a vacation in a while, and I've heard it's nice over there right now."_

Oh yes, things were _very_nice, and they were about to get even nicer. "So I'll see you Saturday, then?"

_"Sure. I'll probably be there in the afternoon. Will you be picking me up from the airport?"_

Oh, this couldn't be more perfect if he tried. "Of course! I would be a horrid host if I did otherwise."

_"Alright, see you then. Bye."_

"Good day." Click.

England hummed happily as he went into his backroom. He had to prepare for his (victim) **guest**, after all.

~0~0~

The entire drive to England's house left Canada feeling... nervous. He mentally chastised himself for being so paranoid, blaming it on his brother's recent obsession with zombies.

(And really, what did Florida have to do with them, anyway? Maybe it was a new attraction at Disney World?)

However, he couldn't shake off the feeling that things were about to go horribly wrong, and they only increased when they arrived at the house. As he stepped into the hallway, he only caught a brief glimpse of _something _in his former mentor's eyes before darkness suddenly overwhelmed him.

He woke up naked and tied to the bedposts, and realized with a sinking heart that he couldn't break out of them. A sudden sound beside him caught his attention, and he turned to see England wearing a very tight, revealing jockey outfit that left nothing to the imagination.

"Hello, love." The empire purred.

"H-hey, England, would you please untie me? I was kinda expecting something else when I came to visit..."

A low chuckle. "Oh, trust me, we're going to be doing a lot of visiting this weekend. And there's only one thing I intend on riding..."

The last was said with a very obvious look at his lower regions, and damnit he was getting turned on, wasn't he?

"Oh, maple." Why did this always happen to him?

(And then sexy-times ensued.

And Hungary and Japan caught it all on film.

Before sharing it with the BTT.

The end.)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...I have no comment. Wish I could use LJ formatting, since most of those parts in brackets were supposed to be crossed out...

I fail humor forever. ((goes off to sulk about lack of humor))


	10. Former Empires Have Needs, Too, Part 2

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Will be going through LJ and filling just about every non-smut request for them, because the world needs more AmeCan bromance.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, implied established USUK, AmeFra

((Review))

SilverMidnightKitten: "Use France and America in something similar (as last chapter)"

Title: Former Empires Have Needs, Too (Part 2)

((Because why not? Also, people wanted to see America's reaction, so~))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Twitch.

"You couldn't have waited one more week for me to finish everything and have the weekend free?" America asked his (boyfriend) **former mentor** over the phone.

"_You could have let me know you would have been available."_ England responded, not sounding sorry at all over the fact that he had just spent the weekend with Canada (sexually). _"I had no way of knowing, Alfred, so you can hardly blame me for wanting to work off some stress."_

"You slept with _Mattie_." He reiterated, as if that would suddenly make his argument stronger (it didn't). "That'd be like me sleeping with Scotland or something."

A scoff came through the line. _"You would be too busy arguing about who would top to actually have sex. Besides, Matthew seemed to enjoy it well enough."_

Yes, America had intercepted his twin when he'd returned from his trip, only to find out exactly what had happened. Canada had still been stuck between enjoying it and wanting to hide under his bed for the next couple years. It had taken a large bucket of ice cream and a reassurance that the superpower didn't blame him for what 'that horny old man' did to get him to come out and give him the full story.

"Funny, that's not what I heard from him. And here I was looking forward to giving you a surprise visit – guess that's scrapped, huh?"

America hung up, in one of his rare irritated moods. He'd had the whole thing planned out – he'd fly over late Friday evening, sneaking into the house with the spare key he had on his keychain. England would likely be asleep by then, so he would carefully crawl into bed with the older Nation so that the superpower would be the first thing he saw when he woke up.

Because of the time gap since they were last together, they would spend the early morning (having sex) **burning off stress** before cuddling together until lunchtime, only to reluctantly get out of bed so they could spend the weekend doing whatever came to mind.

But no, because England was an (horny) **impatient** jerk, those plans were shot. He bit his thumb, thinking about what he could do to (get back at him) convince him what he did was not cool.

His phone rang, and he reluctantly answered it, hoping it wasn't England calling back to rant at him.

"_Bonjour, Alfred, I trust you have been well?"_

Oh. Oh, this was perfect. "Well, I had a bit of a falling out with Arthur..."

He could practically see the Nation on the other side sit up straight. _"Tell me all about it."_

America sighed despondently. "I had all these plans set up for next weekend so I could surprise him, right? I mean, we haven't seen each other since the last meeting!"

"_Of course."_

"Well, when I found out Matt went to visit him over the weekend, I thought I would stop by and ask him how Artie was doing when he got back. But when I got there, he panicked and hid in his room."

Silence from the other side, but America could see the frown on France's face.

"It took me an hour to get him to come out and talk to me, only to find out that he spent the weekend _with Arthur_." He emphasized the last two words to make it clear what he meant. "And Matt said he liked it, but didn't like the fact that he liked it. I'm pretty sure he finished off a whole tub of ice cream by himself."

The other Nation made a disapproving noise. _"What was that fool thinking, playing with Matthieu like that?"_

America grinned victoriously, knowing France had a soft spot for his former colony. "That's what I was telling him, but apparently he just 'couldn't wait'." He sighed again. "I just can't make him understand that I really don't like him using my brother just because he got a bit too horny and couldn't wait a bit."

And, as he'd hoped, France spoke up after a moment. _"Why don't you come by my place instead? We haven't spent time together in quite a while, and you could probably use the time away to cool off."_

A fist pump. "I really don't want to bug you; I should probably just spend it with Tony or something..."

"_Nonsense, I am always happy to have guests, especially beautiful ones. I will not take no for an answer."_

"Alright, if you insist... anything I should bring?"

"_A nice outfit for dinner, of course, and another change of clothes for a day out..."_ America listened, mentally listing down everything he'd need to make the weekend worth it.

(Including leaving a message on England's phone at just the right time so that America was already on the flight to France when he listened to it.

And maybe forgetting his cellphone back home.

Just because.

Oh, were they going to do that? Kinky.)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...I have no regrets. I like to think America would be a manipulative bastard when it comes to getting revenge on someone.


	11. Puppy Canada

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of Hetalia Kink Meme oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Will be going through LJ and filling just about every non-smut request for them, because the world needs more AmeCan bromance.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, drabble, oneshot

((Part Two – Page 7))

Request: Hmmm...I want puppy!Canada (just the ears and tail ;u;) looking for someone to take care of him, that someone being America. just fluff

Title: Puppy Canada

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

England and magic didn't usually mix at the best of times. When he was drunk? It was best to get out of the way for the rest of the day (although, as the Bad Friends trio had learned, even distance didn't always save one if he was well and determined to cast a spell on them).

This time, his target was America. While normally this wouldn't be too bad - after all, the superpower had dealt with wayward spells since he was young and thus knew how to make the best of whatever came his way - the poor Nation being cornered by a drunk and magical Brit was in fact said superpower's twin brother Canada.

"Arthur, it's me." The Canadian plead, trying to get through to his former mentor. No such luck.

"Ya can' fool me, Alfred~" The Englishman cackled. "This is payback for- for- that thing ya did." Oh great, he was really out of it. His wand raised, swinging down at the panicked teenager.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm-"

A huge burst of smoke and light engulfed the corner, quickly spreading through the room and making it difficult to see… and breathe.

"-late - the fuck?" America coughed as the smoke got into his lungs, arm waving at the air until it had cleared enough for him to see where it had come from.

The island Nation was knocked out on the floor, face flushed from the alcohol in his system. And sitting in the corner, eyes wide with panic, was-

"…Matt?"

A whimper came from the now much younger boy, new dog ears folding back nervously as he gazed around the room. There was no recognition in those eyes, and they also lacked a bit of the human intelligence that indicated that the Nation was still in control. For the moment this wasn't Canada, that much was clear.

France stepped forward, surprised but also delighted to see his 'little boy' back again, even if it was temporary. "Matthieu, my boy, come here~"

The Canadian just pressed back into the wall, staring fearfully at the approaching Nation. America, without hesitation, stepped in between them, preventing the European from advancing.

"He doesn't recognize any of us right now, so just walking up to him isn't gonna help."

"America is correct." Germany agreed from where he was standing, surprising several Nations. "Right now Canada seems to have the mind of a young dog, so you have to approach him as such."

"Thanks, Lud." America flashed a grin in the other's direction before returning his attention to his 'brother', who had calmed down a bit. He crouched down, extending his hands out but not making annoy other movement towards the child. "Hey there, it's me, Al; you can trust me, alright?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Canada stood up from his spot, revealing a tail that had previously been hidden behind him. He approached the superpower with caution, stopping at one of the hands to sniff at it. No one made a sound, not wanting to scare the boy anymore.

Finally the boy relaxed, smiling at America who smiled back in no small amount of relief. When the boy stepped within his arms, the larger Nation caught him up and lifted him so the child was resting against his chest. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief, knowing the first hurdle was over.

France approached quietly, hovering nearby. Canada saw him and folded his ears back a bit, but otherwise seemed to be fine with it, apparently feeling braver when under his twin's protection. The European sighed, picking up the unconscious form of his mortal frenemy. "I'll get this fool to bed while you deal with Matthieu; hopefully the spell doesn't last too long, or Arthur at least knows the counter."

America nodded, showing he understood. As the two made their way out of the room, the superpower seemed to remember something and turned back to the others. "Ah, meetings are cancelled until everything's back to normal. Sorry guys, duty calls and all that…"

With that they made their exit, each heading off in their own direction to deal with their respective charges.

~0~0~

The American set his magicked twin down on the living room floor, having gone back to his apartment with the child so he could keep a better watch on him. The boy stared back up at him, eyes only closing when his brother ruffled his head with a chuckle.

"You hang out here, alright? I'll get ya something to eat and then… I dunno, I'll think of something." With that he turned his attention to making an early dinner, occasionally glancing over to make sure the child hadn't disappeared.

He'd only just decided that, yes, it was probably safe for his brother to have mac n cheese, when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be, he opened the front door to see Hungary standing there, Canada's missing clothing in hand. That was what had been nagging at him, but he'd been distracted with admittedly more important things.

"You left these at the meeting." She stated, handing them over to the thankful young Nation.

"Sorry 'bout that - Matt'll be happy to have these when he's back to normal."

The European nodded, peeking behind him as if hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy. "Where is he?"

"In the living room right now; last I saw he was playing with the-"

Noise exploded from living room, and panicked whining followed quickly.

"-crap, sorry Liz, thanks for bringing Matt's stuff!" The door slammed shut, America throwing the clothing onto the kitchen table as he passed through to where the TV was blaring, Canada hiding behind the couch. The American picked up the abandoned remote, shutting the system off before placing the remote out of the reach of small hands.

Still whining and sniffling, the child looked up at his brother, silently pleading for comfort. The superpower scooped the smaller Nation up, laughing lightly as he ruffled his hair. "I'm thinking we keep you away from the TV while you're like this, alright?"

The Canadian didn't understand, but just clang close, hiding his face in his brother's shoulder. The American sighed, returning to the kitchen with the boy in hand, making dinner with his free hand while the other calmed down. At some point Canada starting teething on his shoulder, but thankfully his shirt got the worst end of the deal as it was chewed on with glee.

After dinner, which had been rather messy and ended with half the food on the floor, the magicked Nation yawn, eyes and ears drooping with exhaustion. He sat still while America cleaned up the worst of the mess, and when he was picked up he snuggled into the warmth the other provided, shutting his eyes and starting to snooze even as he was put into a bed.

America left the room once he was sure his brother was asleep. After another half hour cleaning up and generally making sure everything was where it should be, the superpower felt himself beginning to drift off as well, and joined his twin in sleep.

The next morning would start with Canada falling off the bed in a panic while his brother laughed, the former now back to normal and sans clothing but for his shirt. Once the southern twin had explain what had happened (much to the northern brother's mortification), they both agreed that this was one of those moments they would never speak about again.

[…not that America kept to that promise, but that's another story.]

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Yeah, wanted to write this for a while, finally did. Working on something for Dixie, will have that up today hopefully. Then to work on Hero Training and Us Against The World. Busy busy...


	12. Just Another Meeting

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Will be going through LJ and filling just about every non-smut request for them, because the world needs more AmeCan bromance.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, CanAme, OOC!Canada, Germany, and Romano

((Part Twenty-Four – Page 26))

Request: The BTT all raised children. None of whom turned out to be anything like their caretaker. (nature over nurture.)

How about we watch the world burn and see what would have happened if Canada, Germany and Romano turned out /exactly/ like the BTT who raised them.

Title: Just Another Meeting

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Another meeting, another few hours of a depressingly familiar routine while the Nations attempted to solve some of the world's problems.

Attempt being the key term.

Arthur hated them with a passion, especially because as the most responsible one there it always came down to him to try and get things to stay on track. At first it generally worked, and some things got done. Then something annoying would happen, and everything would go downhill from there.

Today was starting a bit earlier than usual, it seemed. One of the corner of his eye he watch as Mathieu (as the younger frog stubbornly insisted on being called) completely ignored his speech in favor of speaking to Alfred, though about what he could only dread. Maybe he could still salvage this?

"Alfred! Matthew! Pay attention when others are speaking!"

Mathieu barely turned to face him, giving the Brit an eyeroll before whispering one last thing to his American neighbor and settling back into his seat. Whatever he'd said, Alfred was now red as a beet and deliberately not looking at the Canadian.

Frogs. Ulgh.

A burst of laughter emerged from another part of the room. "Gott, Matt, what'd you tell him to make him that red – what you're doing to him tonight?"

Arthur resisted the urge to slam his head into the podium. This meeting had been lost the second Ludwig had opened his mouth, and now no one was going to accomplish anything. It'd been going so well, too (or so he liked to tell himself anyway.)

"He looks like a tomato~" Lovino chuckled beside the German, earning an agreeing statement from Antonio.

Mathieu chuckled. "Nothing nearly so crude. Besides, he can figure it out just fine on his own~"

"Mattieeeeeeeeeee-" Alfred whined, even heavier blush on his face than before. Several other Nations laughed, enjoying seeing the superpower flustered by his neighbor Nation's efforts yet again. The Canadian turned back to him, leaning over to cup the American's face in his hands.

"Oh, mon lapin, you know I just enjoy expressing my love for you; is that so bad?"

Alfred mumbled something Arthur couldn't hear but made Mathieu beam. The Canadian gave him a short pat on the cheek before turning back to the podium, the picture of innocence. Lord, why had his little brother willingly gotten involved with a frog? Arthur was certain he'd taught his former colony better than that! A cough that mysteriously sounded like "whipped" came from the German's direction, and the Italian brothers frowned at him.

"Ve~ Ludwig, that's not nice." Feliciano told him.

Lovino nodded in agreement. "You should be happy for them~ They're so cute together!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Ludwig grumbled. Lovino looked at him for a moment, then grinned widely.

"Aw~ is Ludwig jealous?"

The German scoffed. "Me? Please, I'm too awesome to get stuck in a dumb relationship."

Mathieu's eyes glinted in amusement as he leaned forward, stage-whispering to Lovino, "He is; I read it in his diary."

"It's a blog, not a diary!"

Dead silence, as the other Nations glanced between each other, trying hard not to burst into laughter at that admission. Arthur's head came to rest in his hands slowly. Mathieu just smiled winningly.

"Of course; all the better to express yourself with, oui?"

The room filled with laughter. Arthur resisted the urge to just let his head hit the podium and pray to be knocked out for the remainder of the meeting. He really hadn't signed up for this nonsense.

(...Why hadn't any of his colonies turned out like him? He felt a bit miffed at that.)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...hehehe. French!Mattie pulling all the moves on Al. (That's totally not the primary reason I filled this, nope nope.)

But yeah, expect a bunny focused on this idea for the twins' relationship to be forthcoming within the month.


	13. An All-American Prize

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now includes non-LJ drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, human AU, potential: AmeCan, USUK, (Ameripan?)

((Story Idea))

Plot: Alfred is a young college student working on his (insert science-y degree here). But, unbeknownst to him, two very 'special' people have developed a crush on our favorite American: Matthew, a high-ranked demon, and Arthur, one of the older of the angelic order. The two compete with each other over his affections, trying their best to keep it out of his sight, while also keeping their true natures a secret from him.

[For extra fun I'm considering also tossing Kiku in as a third competitor instead of just as Alfred's BFF, with him being a dragon. …and maybe with it all ending with them finding out Alfred's been seeing (insert other, normal person, preferably female) while the others were distracted by each other.]

Why they're all fighting over him I have not a clue in the world, but hey, everyone just needs a little all-American meat in their life, am I right? ;)

Title: An All-American Prize

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Matthew sighed, his gaze settled not on the dullard of a professor up at the front of the class but instead the gorgeous young example of an all-American boy seated right in front of him, who was focused intently on what the old fart had to say. He once again resisted the urge to just reach out and run a finger down that delicious tanned skin (and had he been working out again, because he was definitely seeing a bit more definition along his arms), not because it would cause a scene (which he honestly could care less about), nor because it would make the boy flush in a very interesting and delectable manner, but because of both the fact that that would set him back in his goal of wooing the boy and because of the green gaze all but slicing through him with as much heat as the flaming blade the possessor of said eyes liked to wield sometimes.

He sighed again, this one much less pleased than the first. Damn that Arthur and his interference - Matthew had long staked his claim on the delicious pure soul before him and had gone to a lot of effort to fight off all the other would-be suitors in hell since they'd first really become aware of this particular human.

(Tommy and Ivan had been particularly difficult, seeing as both were stubborn bastards who didn't know when to give up.

Matthew graciously ignored the fact that he was just the same in this matter.)

But no, just when his victory had been all but assured, what did heaven do but churn out their own competitor in the form of one of the more powerful and experienced of their retinue to block him every step of the way. He would damn them all if it weren't for the fact that he would then have to deal with them in hell.

"Mattie, you okay?"

His train of thought shifted gears instantly, all boredom and annoyance on his face replaced with a soft happy smile upon realizing Alfred had turned around to speak with him, forehead creased ever-so-lightly in concern (for him! take that, you feathery old bastard!).

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied softly, faint Canadian accent he'd picked up somewhere along the way rolling off his lips in a way much unlike his usual gruff, insulting manner.

(Alfred had called it 'cute' once. He'd scoffed at the perceived insult - he wasn't cute by any stretch of the imagination! - but afterwords always made sure to use that accent while speaking.)

Alfred grinned a bit, glancing meaningfully back at the professor before rolling his eyes, indication that despite his focus he too had been getting rather bored with the man's long-windedness. "He's talking way too much today. Probably trying to melt our brains before break so we have to spend it recovering instead."

Matthew chuckled a bit at that. Alfred went on, the laughter in his eyes belaying the serious expression on his face. "It's all part of his race's plot to brainwash us all into being part of their big alien hive overmind. Once they've melted everyone's brains there'll be nothing stopping them from taking over the world and making us do all their dirty work."

The Canadian couldn't hold back the short burst of laughter, although he managed to keep it quiet enough that the professor didn't stop mid-lecture to glare at them. "Where do you come up with all of this stuff?"

"Who says I'm making it up?"

Before the teasing banter could continue, a well-aimed eraser collided with the side of Alfred's head, making him wince and rubbing the injured spot while glancing over to the source of the missile. Matthew looked as well, frowning and sending a glare almost as sharp as Arthur's while the Briton hissed at them to pay attention. The American pouted and turned back to the professor, while Matthew's glare intensified at the angel's smug and way-too-satisfied grin.

Eventually he turned back to the professor as well, mood ruined by the interruption just when he'd been making good progress. Curse that angel!

Matthew consoled himself with the knowledge that in the end he'd win despite the numerous setbacks, and have the bonus of being able to relentlessly taunt the feathered bastard after the fact. In the meantime he'd satisfy himself with tracing the contours of his tasty prize with his eyes and imagining what it'd be like once said prize was under his wings (and body, can't forget that).

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So yeah, brief change in how I do things. Figured I might as well post all my tumblr and forum drabbles and whatnot to here as well for people to enjoy. Also, not all stories will necessarily focus on the twins. (Which probably makes the summary misleading now... oh well...)

To note, I don't really plan on continuing this, since I suck at human AU stories. Maybe I'll drabble some more for it, but no full story is planned for any point in the visible future.

Also, apologies for the delay in the next chapter of 'Us Against The World'. The next chapter... is being difficult. Extremely difficult. But I haven't forgotten it, and I'm working on it slowly but surely. Should have it done within the next week or two hopefully, and then we get back to more regular updates again.


	14. E Mare Libertas

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now includes non-LJ drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, focus on Sealand & England

((Drabble))

Title: E Mare Libertas

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Ten years.

Ten years to the day that the late Fort Roughs had been demolished for safety purposes.

Ten years to the day Arthur Kirkland, older brother to one Peter Kirkland, found himself alone again.

Today he sat by the shore, looking out at where once stood a tiny, proud sea fort. Seeing nothing but ocean out there was strange after a few decades of being able to pick out his little brother's 'land' and keep an eye on him from here.

Arthur remembered when he first met Peter – small from youth and lack of good rations among the soldiers. He'd told himself again and again not to get attached. That as a manmade structure he was doom to death like a mortal. That he would just be setting himself up for heartbreak again.

He wasn't very good at listening.

To be fair, he'd tried fairly hard to keep his distance, but in the end he simply enjoyed the company and the relative innocence of his latest little brother too much to keep up the facade for long. And even when the other decided to move in with Berwald instead, he'd kept a stiff upper lip and made time to visit despite his busy schedule.

But now…

Now there was nothing left but memories and regret that he once again had been unable to do anything. He closed his eyes, blocking out the empty view. Why had he come back here? All he was doing was wasting time indulging in self pity. There was nothing to be gained by staying here when he still had other things to do. Yes, it would definitely be better to just leave all this behind.

"Hey mister, are you okay?"

His eyes snapped open. He knew that voice -

A ghost stood before him, the only difference between now and the last time he'd seen the boy being the fact that he'd ___seen Peter die__._

But… hadn't Francis mentioned something about reincarnation? Maybe…

No, it was best not to get his hopes up.

"I'm alright, just… thinking."

The boy who looked like Peter tilted his head. "About what?"

Arthur allowed his gaze to wander back to the empty waters. "Did you know there used to be a sea fort out there in the water? You could see it most days from here."

"Really?" The boy turned, looking out at the water before turning back. "What happened to it?"

"It was old, falling apart. No one wanted to pay to repair an old useless war fort anymore, so… they took it down." It was easier, somehow, pretending it had just been a fort and nothing more.

Easier, but wrong.

"It's a shame, really – I'd gotten used to seeing it out there whenever I came by. It was… reassuring, as ridiculous as that sounds."

The youngster seemed interested, so Arthur told him a few stories about the place, being careful to not mention Peter anywhere in there. The rapt attention he was being given was… nice. The two lost track of time, only being startled out of a story about when he'd slipped and fallen down a flight of stairs there in front of the soldiers by a woman's voice.

"Peter!" The boy's mother approached, sharp green gaze only slipping from the boy long enough to look Arthur over before she returned her attention to the now sheepish child. "I thought I told you not to wander off!"

"Sorry, mum." Peter kicked at the ground. "I was just listening to a few stories…"

Her gaze moved back over to Arthur. "Stories, hmm? And who's been telling you these stories?"

"Arthur Kirkland." He responded to the indirect question, extending a hand.

She took it, replying with "Elizabeth Crawford" before releasing it and turning back to her son. "We were supposed to be home a half hour ago. And don't think you're getting out of trouble for wandering off either! We'll be lucky to not get caught by the storm…"

Elizabeth took her son's hand, turning to leave. Peter gave Arthur one last whispered "Thanks for the stories, Mr. Kirkland!" before the two were away, leaving him alone with his thoughts again.

This time, however, he felt like something had been lifted from his chest. With a small smile tugging at his lips, he stood up, turning back towards his house and a nice warm dinner.

"No… thank you, Peter…"

The lonely bench continued to look out towards the empty sea, uncaring of the warm rain just starting to fall.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Yeah, one of my friends on tumblr roleplays Fort Roughs (aka Sealand), so I occasionally wrote things like this just to make her upset. Have I mentioned I'm a bad person? Because I am.

But yeah, character practice! Whoo!


	15. Halt

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now includes non-LJ drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, UKCan, Sealand, character death

Title: Halt

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Mattie?"

The Canadian looked up from his paperwork to see his little brother standing in the doorway, face twisted in discomfort as he held his stomach. Quickly moving to crouch beside Peter, Matthew put a hand to the boy's forehead. "Peter? What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

"It hurts…" The English boy mumbled, fighting back tears. "Can you make it better?"

"Of course." Matthew responded, standing back up. "We'll just get you something to settle your stomach and put you back to bed. It's probably just the bug going around – you'll feel better after a bit of rest."

Peter frowned a bit but nodded, watching quietly as the Canadian left to rummage through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

He heard the coughing just when his fingers closed around the bottle he wanted. Abandoning it in favor of running back to the other room, he found Peter kneeled over, coughing heavily, eyes squeezed shut in pain. Matthew scrambled to scoop the younger boy up, comforting him through the worst of it. He could feel his shoulder getting soaked with tears (and something else he didn't want to think about right now).

"Please, Mattie… make it stop hurting…"

"Of course, big guy. Right away."

~0~0~

Arthur sat beside the still form, the short, shallow breathing the only sign of life at this point. After Matthew had called in a panic asking what was going on over in England and almost fifteen minutes passed before he got an explanation from the near-hysteric Canadian, he'd looked it up only to pale in horror.

Apparently an inspection had been done on the old war fort, only to find signs of corrosion in several key supports throughout it. The cost of repairs, it was announced, was too high, so the people still there were being evacuated and the fort dismantled.

It had started this afternoon.

Now, days later, the people were gone and the deconstruction teams brought in. Despite pleading from himself, Matthew, and several of the other Nations who had liked the little boy, there was no changing the minds of the people in charge of the project. The news had spread quickly, and everyone had stopped by at some point to express their condolences.

Matthew was asleep on the other side of the bed, half-off the chair he was sitting in as both his hands clasped tightly around his younger brother's. The Canadian had begged and pleaded for a way to save the child, even up to using magic, but there was truly nothing anyone could do at this point except make Peter comfortable and hope the death was a quiet one.

Death. Normally the concept hadn't bothered him, seeing as his life was filled with it. Arthur accepted it as a part of life, never letting it visibly affect him in front of other people. Crying, he felt, would not help when he was trying to comfort others also in pain at the time. Only when he was alone, late and night in his bed, would he allow himself to let all his grief and frustrations out.

He supposed he could make an exception in this case, though, watching silently as Peter's shallow breathing at last came to a shuddering halt.

At least Matthew wasn't awake to see it.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Oh yeah, that friend who plays Sealand – their muse actually lives with a Canada, who happens to be dating an England. Just in case you wanted context for the story.


	16. Good Night, Sweet Prince

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now includes non-LJ drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, UKCan, Sealand, character death

((Drabble))

Title: Good Night, Sweet Prince

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Good night sweet prince:  
And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest!

**-Horatio, ****_Hamlet_**

Matthew hummed cheerfully along to the car's radio, making his way towards his long-time boyfriend's house. It was a surprise visit on his part, the Canadian having finished enough of his work early that he felt comfortable leaving it alone for a few days.

The day was sunny, which most people would joke was a rare sight in England, adding to the upbeat atmosphere. He almost considered pulling out his new cellphone (an apology gift from Alfred after breaking the last one on accident) to call Arthur, but thought better of it, deciding to surprise the Briton instead.

A few moments later had him pulling up in the driveway. Arthur's car was there as well, showing the Englishman was home. Matthew smiled - that likely meant Peter was there as well. He really enjoyed spending time with Peter, and it was nice to see how the two had finally patched up their differences.

Quietly opening the door, he slipped into the house, making his way down the hall to the library, which if he knew his boyfriend (which he did after so many years, even before their relationship) would be where the other was taking his break.

Matthew was in luck; the Briton was indeed there, buried in a book with an empty tea cup beside him, oblivious to the world around him. Smiling mischievously, he quietly stepped around so he was next to the other, bending down so his mouth was next to the older man's ear.

"Hello, Arthur." He purred softly, wrapping his arms around his startled boyfriend. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too, love." Arthur responded after a second to pull himself from his book, smiling back as he turned to capture the Canadian's lips with his own. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You were completely absorbed in your book again." Matthew teased, looking over his shoulder to look at the book. "Which one is it this time?"

"It was recommended to me by a friend at work. It's decent, but not quite to my taste."

"You always say that. You just have high standards." The Canadian responded as he captured Arthur's lips again.

"Mmm." Arthur pulled away, smiling. "I suppose I do at that. It certainly helped when finding my boyfriend."

"He must be really lucky to pass your standards then."

"Oh, absolutely. Almost didn't pass, you know."

Matthew pulled away so he could better see the other man, pouting. "What do you mean 'almost didn't pass'?"

Arthur was smirking. "Well, you do have an unhealthy obsession with sweets, love, not to mention how you get during hockey."

"You like it when I'm horny after a game." The Canadian muttered, trying his best to not break the pout with a grin of his own.

The Briton laughed lightly. "That I do. Don't worry; despite a few glaring flaws I still love you none the less."

"I hope you like sleeping on the couch, old man." Matthew grumbled out, mock-glaring at his boyfriend. After a moment he broke, grinning. "How's Peter, by the way? I promised next time I came by I'd play with him some more."

"Still in his room." Arthur admitted. "His stomach was upset this morning, so I gave him some medicine and put him back to bed. He should be waking up around now if you'd like to check in on him."

"Of course." With one last kiss, the Canadian left the library and headed towards Peter's room. Arriving after a minute at the decorated door, he knocked quietly.

"Peter, are you up yet?" When no one responded he knocked again, louder this time. "Peter?" Trying the door, he found it unlocked, and slowly opened it to peek inside.

The form still curled under the covers reassured him. Peter wasn't usually a deep sleeper, but when he was out he was out. Smiling softly, he moved to sit down beside the sleeping child, ruffling his hair. "Peter, it's time to get up."

There was no response. Matthew frowned lightly, shaking his shoulder a bit. "Peter, didn't you say you wanted to play next time I came over?" Still there came no reply.

A sick feeling starting to knock in his chest, he threw the covers back, and screamed.

Drying blood lingered on the child's lips, half-open eyes dull and lifeless. His skin was cold to the touch, not as unusual for the sea fort but still too cold. Even though he already knew the truth, Matthew desperately checked for a pulse, finding none.

"Matthew? Matthew what's wr-" Arthur dashed into the room, stopping dead at the sight before him. The Briton's already pale face paled further, and he swallowed heavily. "Oh god, I- I had no idea-"

Blindly fumbling for his phone, he shakily pulled up a search, typing out 'British sea fort news' and hit the search button, terrified of what he would find.

**Last British sea fort collapses; chances of salvaging low experts claim****- ****____****4 hours ago**

The phone dropped from suddenly limp hands.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: And that's the last of these ones. Man I can be depressing when I want to.

You people really do not want to know the full extent of the things I can conjure up if I so desired.


	17. I'll Win Him Over Yet!

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now includes non-LJ drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, 1p2p Canadacest, background 1p2p Americacest

((Drabble))

Self Quote: "I swear one of these days

I'll write a story where 2p Matt meets 1p Matthew and almost instantly falls for him

So of course he hits on Mattie who's all innocent smiles and friendliness

until he punches Matt in the face, tells him to fuck off, and leaves.

Meanwhile Alfred and Al laugh at Matt's shocked expression.

And then you have this whole quest on Matt's part to get Mattie to like him while the Als just enjoy the show. And fuck you can even have them fuck buddies already because that would just further mock Matt."

((And then this was born.))

Title: I'll Win Him Over Yet!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The first time Matt saw him, he couldn't describe the feeling.

He had just been walking down the street, ignoring the annoying chatter of his brother, when the other came into view. Everything else seemed to go out of focus as he drank in every detail. Soft, well maintained blond locks framing a face carved by angels. A smaller - but not feminine, definitely not - frame that seemed to roll enticingly with every step he took. And those eyes - Matt wasn't one for poetry like his idiot of a brother, but it would be a crime to describe those gorgeous violet eyes in any other fashion.

"Like what you see?" Fred asked, snapping him out of his single-tracked thoughts. Matt glared at the other, who simply continued to grin in that '_I know something you don't_' fashion that in any other situation would have earned him a punch in the face.

"None of your business." The Canadian ground out, shoving his hands in his pockets and pretending he hadn't just spent an abnormal amount of time staring at the beauty just down the street.

Fred, however, was undeterred. "So you ___do _like him! Innit that cute? You goin' soft on me now, Mattie?"

"Shut up!"

"No worries, bro, I've got this." The American continued, smug grin never leaving his face even as he turned in their direction. " 'EY, PORKCHOP!"

The person walking next to the angel, whom Matt hadn't noticed until just then, stopped and turned to look at them, grinning and waving back. "Hey!"

And then they were coming over, this 'Porkchop' all but dragging the gorgeous young man with him. Fred and the other fist bumped each other, before the blond turned to him.

"Who's this with you?" He asked, all bright eyed and very much American like his brother.

"This is Matt; told ya about him already, remember?" Fred told him, grin softened - what? Softened? Fred? - into a smile.

"Seriously?" The blond American looked him over. "Jeeze, he looks nothing like Mattie at all!"

"Alfred…" The young violet-eyed man warned. "Who are these?"

"Oh, right, this is Fred, and that's Matt. Remember when I told you about the counterparts thing?"

"I thought that was a game you were talking about…"

As the two talked, Matt took in the information presented. Apparently his brother had been hiding a few things from him, like the existence of these counterparts or whatever. It would have been nice to know he had one that was this, what was the word he wanted? Ah, right, ___cute__._

"Mattie…" He liked the sound of that.

"Yes?" Oops, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. But that violet gaze was on him, all innocent curiosity.

Matt lightly coughed into his hand, suddenly self-conscious. "I, uh, was wondering if you might be up for a movie later, or something like that…"

"…I'm not sure… we did just meet, after all…" Mattie looked doubtful, so Matt went in for the (metaphorical) kill.

"Aw, c'mon chickadee, just one? For me?"

What he had expected was a shy smile, maybe a bit of nervousness before accepting.

What he ___hadn't_expected was the rather impressive right hook to his jaw.

He blinked stars out of his eyes even as he pushed himself up from the sidewalk, snapping back into focus to glare at the guffawing Americans. Mattie stood over him, glaring at him with fists and jaw clenched.

"_Don't - call - me - petnames!_" The other Canadian growled out, all righteous fury that should not have turned Matt on as much as it did.

Matt wiped at the corner of his mouth and watched as Mattie strode away, his brother congratulating him even as they disappeared down the street.

Fred eventually stopped chuckling, silent for a moment. "I know that look; you aren't givin' up, are ya?"

"Not a chance." Matt was well and determined to make the other Canadian his; it was a matter of pride at this point (along with other things he didn't feel like admitting to at the moment).

"It won't be easy; you've gone and pissed him off, and from what porkchop tells me he can hold a grudge even longer than you."

Matt grinned sharply. "Good, I like a challenge."

~0~0~

A week after their first meeting, Matthew returned home tired and frustrated, only to see an unwelcome face fighting off his polar bear.

"Nanuq, down! You, what are you doing in my house?"

Matt (or at least that's what he remembered the other's name being) turned to look at him, whacking the bear one last time to finally make him let go. "Hey there. I was just waiting for you, then this guy got it into his head to use me as a chew toy."

"He's supposed to do that to intruders." Matthew found himself growing more annoyed with the other man. "How did you even get into my house?"

"Back door. It was unlocked."

The slightly smaller Canadian frowned at that. He knew perfectly well that that door had not been unlocked when he'd left this morning, and had the sneaking suspicion the other man had had something to do with it being 'unlocked'.

"Uh huh. Why are you here?"

Matt actually managed to look a bit sheepish. "I, ah, wanted to apologize for last time. Didn't realize you didn't like pet names. I won't do it again, promise."

Well. That was… more than he'd expected from the guy. Maybe he wasn't so bad as his first impression showed. "And you broke into my house just for that?"

He looked surprised for a second, but hid it behind a wry smile. "Nah. I was thinking, since we got off on the wrong foot, maybe we could try again?" He held out a hand. "Matt Williams."

Matthew took the hand, shaking with a small smile. "Matthew Williams. Nanuq, no-"

The bear, growing frustrated with the newcomer, had been ready to start dragging the other Canadian away. However, his owner's reprimand had him sulking as he wandered off to another room.

"How'd you manage to get a polar bear as a pet?" Matt asked, looking after the bear.

Matthew shrugged. "I've always had him, ever since I was a kid. He's lazy most of time, but as you've probably noticed he can be pretty protective of what he thinks is his, including me."

"Huh." He shook his head, turning back to him. "Anyway, did you want to hang out sometime? Not a date or anything, but just a chance to get to know each other."

Hmm… should he? Then again, Alfred seemed to enjoy hanging out with his counterpart… maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Other than the fact that he broke in. And annoyed his bear.

Yeah, probably best to be a bit wary for a while.

"Alright, that sounds good. But _try_ not to break in next time?"

"Scout's honor."

Why did he get the feeling that wasn't the end of the matter?

~0~0~

There were several things in life that no one wanted to stumble upon by accident. Poisonous creatures, for example, or the secret hideout of a bloodthirsty, merciless gang.

Walking in on your brother making out with his counterpart had to take the cake, though.

"Oh, Mattie, didn't hear you come in!" Alfred told his twin, lips still swollen and damp from where the other had been nipping and pulling at them.

"Enjoyin' the show?" Fred asked, smugly grinning. Matthew could now somewhat sympathize with his own counterpart's desire to smack that grin off his face (although apparently that was ineffective as the dark-skinned American was a bit of a masochist).

The Canadian groaned, covering his face with a hand. "I really didn't need to see that, thanks." A question came to mind about then. "Why didn't I know you two were…"

"Dating?" "Fucking?" Two voices replied at once. Alfred gave the other American a glare, whacking him lightly in the head - " 'ey!" - before turning back to his northern brother. "We've been together for a while now. Didn't mean to hide it or anything, but it just never came up, ya know?"

Matthew nodded slowly, although he still felt a bit hurt his own brother hadn't mentioned being in a relationship with someone. The blond American got up from the couch to give his twin a hug.

"I really am sorry, Mattie. It just sort of happened after a while and I didn't think about saying anything."

"It's fine, really." The Canadian assured. "I'm just, well, surprised. He just really doesn't seem… well…"

"Like the type to stick to a relationship?" Alfred chuckled in amusement. "I thought the same thing, but under all his cockiness-" They dutifully ignored Fred's injection of 'all seven inches of it!' from the couch "he's actually ___really _romantic and sweet. Poetry, chocolates, love songs, the whole shebang. And he really is loyal, too."

A groan came from the still seated American. "Aw, c'mon porkchop, yer ruining my tough guy image here!" Now that he was really listening though, Matthew could hear the undertones of teasing affection in the words.

Maybe these counterparts weren't as bad as they appeared after all…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: These were written a while ago, back when I liked Canadacest. It's still an okay pairing, it's just... all the stories are the same and the characters just feel a bit off in them. And on tumblr it seems like every 2p Canada is required to fall for a 1p Canada, and just... could we maybe have something different?

Will not be completed by me. Maybe someone else can?

(I don't mind the 2p characters, just 1p2p Canada pairing. It's just too... common, and all the stories seem to play out the same and the characters just don't feel right. Surprisingly (or not), this is the same issue I have with USUK and PruCan. Yes, I have exceptions in both pairings, but in general... yeah. Flame if you want.)


	18. Flurry

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now includes non-LJ drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Canada, England, Sealand

((Drabble))

Title: Flurry

Prompt (from fortroughs):

[4:54:06 PM] Hello yes this is Rishi: CAN I REQUEST

[4:54:06 PM] Hello yes this is Rishi: THAT YOU

[4:54:08 PM] Hello yes this is Rishi: WRITE

[4:54:10 PM] Hello yes this is Rishi: a fic with

[4:54:30 PM] Hello yes this is Rishi: arthur trying to make it to Peter's birthday, but the flight is delayed, and he's running late, and he can't find the house—

[4:54:38 PM] Hello yes this is Rishi: and by the time he gets tot he house, Peter's already asleep and

[4:54:41 PM] Hello yes this is Rishi: matthew punches him in the face

[4:54:46 PM] Hello yes this is Rishi: can it happen pls

[[You ask, and I deliver! …most of the time.]]

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Unexpected my arse," Arthur grumbled, glaring out the airplane windows at the swathe of white covering everything as if it would make the frozen water crystals melt away.

Unfortunately for him (and for the flight), it didn't.

The storm had only just rolled in a short time ago, quickly dumping snow on the airport and forcing delays as the planes were sprayed down with some anti-ice concoction that the Brit could care less about. The flight had already been held back because of a late passenger, and this was only making it worse.

'_If we'd just left them behind,_' he thought bitterly. '_we would have been in the air before the snow started falling._'

He checked his watch - it was now almost an hour past when they had originally meant to take off. With some more internal grumbling, he settled back into the mildly uncomfortable seat and pulled out the book he'd bought for the long flight.

By the time they were coming in to land, the book had long been finished, and with nothing of interest on the onboard tele he'd decided to try and take a nap. But of course, just as he'd been on the edge of sleep, the child of the woman three rows behind him just had to start crying, something that would last most of the rest of the flight and irritate everyone else sharing the cabinspace.

The hoped-for reprieve was also delayed, as it seemed a similar storm to the one he'd left behind in England was draped over Ottawa. Was everything conspiring against him today?

Finally, finally, they landed and were able to disembark. Another glance at his watch told him it was already late afternoon here, so he'd have to hurry if he wanted to make it in time for dinner. At least dinner was better than nothing, right?

Peter would agree, forgiving as he was. Matthew? Not so much.

He ran out, looking for a taxi that could take him straight to Matthew's house. However, there were none to be found, so he reluctantly made his way over to the car rental. It took some more complaining and confirmation that yes, his card would work here, before he got a car and was able to get onto the road.

It was only after Arthur hit the interstate that he realized that he didn't actually remember the way to the house. He had vague memories of the path, but he wasn't completely certain he could rely on them in this case. Getting off the interstate and parking in a Safeway lot, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed the Canadian's house.

"Where are you?" Was the first thing the younger Nation asked the second he picked up. "You were supposed to be here hours ago."

"A rather nasty storm blew into the London right before we took off, which delayed the flight by nearly an hour. We got delayed on this end as well by the storm you have here, and I'm afraid I can't remember the way to your house at the moment."

"Mmm." He could see the annoyed expression of Matthew's face. "Alright, where are you right now?"

After getting the instructions - twice - from the younger man, Arthur thanked him and hung up. Getting back onto the road, he followed the route he'd been given to a familiar house, the sky already darker now that the sun had set.

Tired and hungry, he approached the door and knocked, smiling apologetically when it opened to reveal an irritated Matthew.

"I apologize for the delay…" Arthur started, only to have a hand slapped over his mouth.

"Peter's already asleep, and upset because you failed to show up in time."

He carefully tugged the hand away. "It's not my fault the weather was atrocious, so don't blame me for something out of my control."

"You could have gotten an earlier flight!"

"They were full when I bought my tickets, and the storm hadn't been predicted. Do you really want to have this fight on Peter's birthday? While he's asleep and could possibly be wakened by the shouting?"

Matthew sighed in frustration. "Fine, get in… you can see Peter in the morning. Guest room's already set up. Good night."

With that the Canadian turned and left, the Brit watching after.

This did not forebode well for the rest of his visit.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...okay, I lied about being done with the Sealand stories. To note: the England Canada is dating is a different one than the England who acts as Sealand's father figure. On tumblr. It's very confusing and there's a reason I don't rp there anymore. (...several, actually, but this is not the place to whine about it.)


	19. Of Wings and Other Things

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now including non-LJ drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, USUKCan

((Prompt))

Imagine one (or more) member(s) of your polyship having wings and wrapping them around the other members as they cuddle together while sleeping.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Alright, I think that's enough for you tonight." Alfred sighed, dragging Arthur (who had for some reason ended up in his Britannia Angel form somewhere during the course of the evening - thankfully the only other people around to see were other Nations) off the counter he was waving his wand around on. Thankfully the angel hadn't had the focus to actually cast anything so far, and the younger Nation hoped to keep it that way.

"Man, you're heavy," He groused as he hefted the smaller man up, half-dragging half-carrying him out of the room and down the hall in the direction of the guest rooms. "I bet it's those wings of yours…"

Suddenly the weight lessened, and the American looked over to see his brother Matthew had ducked in under their former mentor's other arm before mimicking him. "Hey Al."

"Hey Matt; help me get this guy to a room so he can sleep this off."

With a nod the two continued on their way, the task much easier with two of them carrying Arthur. In a few minutes they had reached their destination, Matthew opening the door so they could stumble in and shut it behind them. The room had just enough light to see by, so it was easy enough to drag the island Nation to the bed and dump him on it.

"Whew!" Alfred sighed in relief, rolling his shoulder. "I swear he's heavier when he's like this."

"Drunk, or in his angel form?" Matthew asked, only to receive a shrug in response. He sighed; movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned to see Arthur rolling onto his side, wings half-closed behind him.

The American hummed thoughtfully. "Hey Matt, have you ever actually felt his wings before?"

"No… why?"

Alfred didn't reply right away, instead moving to sit beside the angel, reaching over to feel the wings carefully. "Woah, these are soft…"

"Alfred…" Matthew warned, only to get a pleading look form his brother.

"C'mon Matt, just feel them for a second!"

After a minute, he sighed, relenting to the other and sitting beside him so he could feel the wings as well. His brother was right - the feathers were very soft, and it didn't notice the grin the southern Nation was sending him for a bit.

The Canadian moved to pull back, only to yelp in surprise when he was suddenly pulled down into an embrace by the still-sleeping Nation.

"Matt, you okay?" Alfred asked, pulling back to try and help his brother out.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Matthew replied, trying to squirm out of the hold. No such luck. "Can you help me out of here, please?"

"Alright." The American started carefully tugging at the arms around his brother, trying to get them to loosen. When they eventually relented, he grinned only to feel himself get dragged down as well. Arthur's wings moved to wrap around them, trapping the brothers with the sleeping angel.

"…that could have gone better." Alfred mumbled, trying to move so he wasn't pressed quite so uncomfortably against his brother.

"You think?" The Canadian replied, wincing when one of the other's movements ended up jabbing a knee into his leg. "Just stop moving already; we're stuck until he wakes up."

"Fine, fine."

After a few minutes with the American lying on top of his brother, both were starting to feel drowsy. The wings' softness acted as a warm blanket around them, and because of the dim lighting and lack of noise, there was nothing to keep the two from eventually succumbing to sleep.

In his slumber, Arthur smiled knowingly.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...yeah, it's a cute threesome. Shut up.


	20. Counterpart

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now including non-LJ drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Americest (1p/2p America), implied Canadacest (1p/2p Canada) and onesided!AmeCan (both 1p and 2p)

((Drabble))

Title: Counterpart

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

At first Alfred hadn't minded too much when their - counterparts? mirror selves? - had shown up one day. He'd been rather curious about their world, of course, and was shocked to hear about how bad it had been on their side.

However, what set him on edge to no end was what followed.

When it had just been one or two Nations, there was no reason to be worried. But one after the next, each of his friends and their counterparts somehow ended up together, and it was easy to see the trend. Even then, he hadn't cared too much…

Except that Mattie - his twin brother and the one love of his life - had fallen for **___him_**.

Matt.

His own goddamned counterpart.

Alfred played nice, even if he didn't really want to. If there was one thing he disliked more then Matt, it was making Mattie upset. Just imagining that disappointed face was enough to make him suck it up and plaster on a realistic enough smile whenever he had to interact with that (entirely too smug) bastard.

He couldn't get that knot of ___jealousyhatredangershamehurt_out of his gut no matter what he did, and he didn't know what to do about it anymore. Thoughts would swirl through his mind constantly, haunting all his waking (and sleeping) hours - ___Why him? What does he have that I don't?_

___Why couldn't it be me?_

"Well well, what do we have here? Sulking again blondie?"

And there was his other problem. His own counterpart, or 'Fred' as he preferred, apparently wasn't getting the hint that Al just simply wasn't interested. If that weren't enough, the two tended to not get along too often because of their conflicting – _matching, _Arthur would cough – personalities.

" 'ey shithead, pay attention to me." Fred complained, giving the blond a light whack to the head.

"I would if you weren't such a jerk all the time." Al snapped out, giving a halfhearted glare at the brunet.

"Takes one to know one."

"Ass."

"You coming down for dinner or what?"

Alfred scrunched his nose. "Not if its another one of your weird vegan experiments."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Nah, just a casserole. I figured since you've spent all day up in here sulking you'd want something filling."

" 'm not hungry." Al mumbled out, already turning back to his silent unfocused staring out the window.

However, it was not to be. Before he'd fully turned away, a heavy hand smashed palm-first into his head, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Alright, enough is enough. I've had it with you and your pathetic moping around." The red-eyed America growled out, pulling the still-dazed form up by his collar so they were practically face to face. "You think I don't know what's going through your head right now? Fuck it Al, we're the same person!"

"No we're not." The blond choked out, leveling a glare at his counterpart.

"Yes, we are. I bet I can even tell you exactly what you're thinking about. You-" he prodded the other with a finger. "-are thinking about Matthew."

The blue-eyed America didn't say anything, but the ache came back all the same. Fred continued.

"You're asking yourself why he fell for that other guy. What ___he_has that you don't. Where you went wrong. Why it couldn't be you."

Each accurate accusation twisted the knife deeper. "Shut up!"

"Oh?" A mocking expression crossed the brunet's face. "You don't like me spitting your own thoughts back at you, do you? Have you ever considered that maybe you're not the only one who's asked himself those questions?"

It took a minute, but when it registered, Al could feel his jaw drop and eyes widen.

"Yeah, that's right, we're more alike than you think. The only difference is that I've accepted what you can't -

"_He will never love you the way you want him to_."

Alfred gave out a choked sob. "All I wanted was a chance-"

"Tough shit." Fred was unsympathetic. "Don't you get it? Neither of us ever stood a chance. We weren't what they wanted or what they needed. And now that they have each other, where does that leave us?"

The blond didn't answer, trying and failing to hold back tears. The red-eyed boy asked again "Where does that leave _us_, Alfred?"

"Alone." Al choked out. "Fred, I-" He couldn't continue, instead embracing the other America tightly. "I hate him so much but I love him and I can't-"

"Shh." The brunet said, slowly returning the embrace. "Just shut up and listen to me for once. You can't just sit there and let them win. That's what they want - to see us broken and helpless without them."

The red-eyed boy pulled back, tilting his counterpart's head slightly to face him. His expression was soft now, but with an underlying firmness. "But we're stronger than that. We don't need them to define who we are, because they aren't important anymore.

"The only thing we need is each other." Fred told Al a grin. "You and me, we'll go places. But only if you stop trying to drown yourself in stupid questions you'll never get answers to." With that he pressed in, forcing their lips together.

It was a battle of teeth, tongue and lips. The two pushed back and forth, each trying to make the other back down, even though they both knew that would never happen. There was no real love or passion behind it, but at the same time it was an ache they___had _to fulfill or risk madness.

Alfred was pushed back into the chair, Fred immediately claiming his lap. They only broke apart long enough to catch their breath before returning to the fight. Time seemed to lose meaning as they grew more forceful, grasping at each other and angling so they could go farther.

Any thoughts of Matthew fled from the blue-eyed America's mind as that tongue ring of his counterpart's gave him some very interesting textures to explore. By the time they finally finished, pulling apart with heavy breaths and gazes partially hazed with lust, the only thing he could see was the person in front of him, who slip off his lap with practiced ease.

"C'mon douchebag, the casserole's probably cold by now, no thanks to you." Fred casually threw out while nonchalantly making his way out of the room.

With a burst of laughter, Alfred followed, part of that know in his gut unwound at last.

"You'd better have made enough, 'cause I'm starving!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: My idea here was basically – what if we took a look at the 1p2pcest trend from the POV of someone in love, not with their counterpart, but with another Nation who has fallen for their counterpart.

And then of course I couldn't pass it up with AmeCan at hand.

(Reason for delay on main stories: finals are coming up in school, and I'm also stuck on the next part of UATW. Ulgh.)


	21. Not Your Hero

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now including non-LJ drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Dark Themes, Warnings for implied genocidal thoughts

((Drabble))

Prompt below due to length. The authoress in no way supports any of these thoughts and disclaims herself from any possible sign of support of such cruel and evil things.

Title: Not Your Hero

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

In his dreams, Maska remembers his big sister. She was beautiful; her long black hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, her dark eyes sparkled with humor and wisdom and love, and her skin was the same shade as the earth they walked on. Her touch was gentle, and he loved every minute of her attention.

He had a favorite brother, Kanata, and they would always play together under the trees or across the plains or wherever they happened to be when their sister visited with her brothers and sisters and cousins. They were young Tribes, everyone said so, but there was strength in them. Perhaps they would be strong coalitions, like several of the plains Tribes were.

He was Powhatan, his brother was Iroquois. Together they would become two of the strongest tribes in the land. They grew up, taking their place with their siblings at gatherings. They learned of their cousins far to the north where the ice never melted, and of their relatives far to the south, in the jungles that grew wild and wide. Everything was peaceful for the most part - of course, they had their spats, but they were family, and they forgave each other.

Everything changed when he came.

Their canoes were strange; they stood high out of the water, and clouds were tied to the bare trunks on their backs. The people on them were even stranger - pale as bones and hair and eyes as varied as the rainbow. But they brought with them sickness, which spread throughout the land, killing many people and reducing the Tribes to mere scraps of what they were.

Perhaps with time, they would have recovered. But it wasn't long before more white people came, and this time they stayed.

First was their siblings to the south, all crushed under the heels of the man with the mad green eyes and the strange object that they would all soon curse - a cross, a symbol of their 'benevolent' God. Many tribes fell, and those that survived were forced to take on new names. ___New Spain_- it was rough on the throat, and seeing the broken spirits of the tribes was enough to stir a panic among the rest of them. They planned together, and vowed to do their best to drive out the invaders when they came.

He'd been so sure. When he hadn't seen his brother for several moons, he went north, only to find no trace of him. instead there was a new Iroquois, and the neighbor tribes had no idea where the other had disappeared to. Concerned, he turned to leave, but one was quick to stop him.

"Brother" the other Tribe said. "You look pale; have you not been well?"

He had barely noticed, but his skin was indeed a shade lighter than it had been before, and it worried him. However, he did not want to worry his sibling, so he just laughed it off as a consequence of too much sun. He returned home to find a white settlement on an island that they had never bothered to settle because of its unsuitability.

"Brother," The chief said. "We tried to drive them out, and almost did, but they came back with more men, and we cannot drive them out. We have started trade in hope of finding a weakness."

Maska pondered this, before nodding. "I understand; you did your best, and that is all any of us can ask for. We will make them leave eventually."

But they didn't. More people came, and he realized with growing horror that his was starting to look like them - he would take mud from the riverbank and desperately scrub until his skin bled, but it didn't stop. He took to hiding, as he didn't want to worry his people. He knew things would be fine; all they had to do was drive them out…

___Fire_. His people were being slaughtered left and right; the pain was so intense that he blacked out.

When he woke, he didn't remember who he was. He was being carried in the arms of a white man who called him 'America'. For a while he was 'America', the white people's colonies in the new land. But his 'big brother' left him alone in the big dark house, and sometimes he'd have nightmares (memories) of being older, stronger, a different person.

One day, Maska woke up, and was horrified to find out what he'd become. The white man, England, was across the sea, so he left and tried to return to his people. His siblings didn't recognize the small boy with blue eyes and wheat hair and light skin, and Maska realized with horror that the loss of his tribe and the trauma that came with it had left him unable to speak the language. He fled back to the house, eyes filled with tears as he realized he'd become one of ___them__._

~0~0~

America woke up, grimacing. It had been another one of those memory-dreams, the ones that reminded him about how much he hated those bastards across the ocean. Well, not Lithuania, ___Toris__…_ he was kind, and had never hurt his people. But the others… oh, if he hadn't been forced to help them in their damned wars, maybe they would have destroyed each other and given his people some sense of satisfaction.

He laughed at the irony that he was one of them. The strongest, the best… wasn't it just like before? But this time he had bombs, missiles, guns, so many weapons, so many ways of killing mercilessly… it sickened him. The white people were always so eager to fight each other; it was surprising they had even survived throughout the centuries to conquer the rest of the world and bring it under heel. But now he was the one in charge.

But not as Maska of the Powhatan Confederation.

As Alfred F. Jones of the United States of America.

He checked in the mirror, pleased to see the dye he'd left in from Halloween still darkened his hair to something not-blond-not-European. He gazed longingly at the small case that held his colored contacts, but knowing he couldn't wear them because he had to meet with them today for some innate things about the ___economy_and ___wars_and things he shouldn't have had to deal with but did.

If they were really irritating today, he would probably spend another week helping Maya's people across the border. Of course, he would have to complain about it in front of everyone else later, but the thankful and knowing glances she gave him every time he helped was more than worth it. It was nice to know at least one of his siblings remembered him…

Taino - Cuba - refused to talk to him, even though he had been friends with Maska. The other American Nations had always been two far away for his to speak with too often, so he wasn't surprised they didn't know him. But Kanata… ___Canada__…_

He liked to imagine his brother resented the change as much as he did - after all, he too had a large number of immigrants from non-European lands, and that had to mean something, right? But whenever he tried to casually bring up the subject, his brother either gave him confused glances or clammed up, refusing to talk. One time he had snapped and told him to 'move on', which had hurt, but not as much as when he'd used ___that_name.

"Those days are over! We can't go back, so stop trying, Alfred!"

Alfred. Not Maska. ___Alfred__._

They hadn't talked for a while after that. None of the other Nations knew what had driven a wedge between the two, except perhaps Maya, who sent pitying glances at them. Eventually they reconciled, but neither brought up the past again. And maybe it was better that way. At some point he'd realized his brother was right - there was no way to return to the past.

But… he could do ___something_. He could make a new future, one free of the white people. It would be a slow process, but he could do it. He was a superpower for a reason, after all; hell, he had even outmaneuvered that damned Russia at the height of his power. And it started with immigrants…

Oh yes, we would slowly encourage the replacement, letting the white people die out as the other races, the better races, moved in to replace them. Perhaps some of the better ones could carry on, but for the most part they needed to go. Once it was well underway, with no way to stop it, he would start with the other countries. He would flood them, pushing them out of the world, sending them crawling back to the holes they spawned from.

And he would kick back and laugh as they were slowly replaced, one by one, just the way he and his people had been. He would cherish the horror in their eyes as they were forced to forget who they were to fit their new identities. And when the last one fell… then he could truly laugh, because in the end he and his people would have won.

His jacket swept over his shoulders, and he burst into the meeting room, a grin on his face. "The hero is here to save the day!"

And he was, wasn't he? Just like Manabohzo the hero Spirit, he was ready to jump in and save the day.

Just not for ___them_.

Too bad they didn't know that.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: This... wasn't my idea in any way. It was a headcanon one of my friends had and detailed out, and I just wrote something that fit it. This in no way reflects my own headcanons on the character, and even I felt a bit creeped writing this America's thought process.

The prompt:

America hates his skin, eye and hair color. He was originally dark skinned, black haired and had black eyes, but when the Europeans came they accidentally and purposefully killed his people and replaced them with white people, so he changed to reflect them. He feels they "stole" his identity, because he still felt like a Native American, but they made him one of them, taking everything that made him him (physically, culturally ((how he dressed and acted)) and mentally ((he had a hard time remembering his native languages)). )

When he was still adjusting to these changes England claimed him and he pushed his feelings to the side, telling himself he was now European, and besides, Mr. England was so nice… As England started visiting less frequently he had more time to reflect and became angry all over again, which was also part of his reasons for revolting. He didn't want to be associated with or called European. He also cared about his people not being repressed, though their root may be European, and he may subconsciously resent them for changing his body, so the standard reasons still apply.

This also affected many historical events including…

War of 1812: Al was still PO-ed at Arthur and Europe, plus he hated Mattie still being one of them technically.

The Monroe Doctorine: (US declared N. and S. America closed to colonization) Alfred pretty much wrote this up single-handedly and push it until it was approved by his boss.

U.S. Imperialism: Al only claimed lands not in Europe, because he only liked countries not in Europe (I know lands in Europe were all already thoroughly "dibbed", but it's _another _motive.)

Civil War: He supported the North because he loathed the white, ancestrally (it's a word now!) European whites controlling and enslaving the blacks, who he saw himself in.

Spanish-American War: Spain is European, Cuba is North American, so he wants to free him.

World Wars: Notice that Alfred only got into them ___after_being attacked so much he couldn't ignore it any longer? He thought the wars were completely Europe's fault and would have happily watched them destroy each other if he wasn't also in danger.

Cold War: Though Russia is both European and Asian, he acted like everything Al associates with Europeans. All the wars that sprouted off from this (Korea, Vietnam, etc.) were attempts to save people from being "oppressed by Europe" too.

Now: He sort of a has fetish/want to be surrounded by people of non-white colors (he likes friends and lovers.) He likes hanging out with India, the Philippines, Asia, etc.. He encourages immigration (yes, even Mexico, though he puts on a big show that he doesn't) to "dilute" his skin, body, and eyes of European influences. He wears black contacts when he's interacting with humans, dyes his hair dark a lot with weak excuses (Halloween, support of something, etc.), and tries to get or spray on a tan. When he gets depressed he will claw at his hair, eyes and skin, burn his body with acid, and/or shave his head. The only European he honestly like is Lithuania, because he didn't do anything to Al and was also oppressed himself.


	22. Needs & Wants

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now including non-LJ drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, 1p 2p interactions, 2pAmeCan, AmeCan, 1p2p Americest

((Drabble))

Just a few random drabbles involving the 2p characters.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Needs:

Alfred caught a brief glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye. At first he couldn't believe it; after all, his Matt was happy back on the other side of the gate without him, and he knew this world's Canada was elsewhere right now. It was probably just his still strong feelings for the other making him imagine that somehow Matt had decided to come through as well (maybe even for ___him_, a small, ever-hopeful part of his mind whispered.)

But it was ridiculous, and he knew it – Matt had told him to go away and never come back, so that was what he did. Heck, he even went to another universe in order to satisfy him. Of course, he knew at some point he would have to go back, but that was in the future, so he had time to let his Canada cool down somewhat. What possible reason would Matt have for coming over to this side anyway? So he pushed it out of his mind and kept walking back towards his house.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly, just enough to make him uncomfortable but not quite painful. Only one person had a grip like that -

He was twirled around, and locked eyes with a furious violet gaze belonging to his brother. His mind fought to process this – Why? When? How long?

A fist connected with his cheek, and he rolled with it, used to this treatment from the northern Nation. Alfred spit to the side – no blood, Matt had held back this time – before giving the other a cheeky grin. " 'ey there, Matt."

Another hit, a bit harder this time. "Don't you fucking 'Hey there' me, you asshole." Matt growled out, tightening his grip on Alfred's shirt, dragging him forward so he was face to face with the Canadian. "What the fuck were you thinking just leaving without a word?"

Alfred shrugged. "You were the one who told me to leave."

"Idiot!" Another hit; when the American's gaze once again returned to the other's face, he was surprised to see the raw hurt in the other's eyes. "I didn't mean entirely! Do you even know how fucking long I spent looking for you before I found out you had gone through Arthur's goddamned gate?" Not giving his brother a chance to answer, the Canadian went on. "Months. I searched every last fucking inch of your land looking for you, and you. Weren't. There."

"…why do you care?" It came out before Alfred could stop it, but it was a rather valid question – his brother had never really shown this level of concern about him before now, so he was trying to figure out why the change had come about.

"I ___missed _you, you idiot." It was blunt and to the point – one of the many things Alfred liked about him – and it completely threw the American off balance. "Sure, you piss me off all the time, and you can't even imagine how many times I wish you'd get some fucking sense knocked into you. But you're the one goddamned constant in my life, the one person I can count on to watch my back, and I ___need _that – I _need_ _you_."

With that, he forced their lips together, Alfred quickly allowing access to Matt's probing tongue. A good part of him was still shocked by this development, but he was quickly changing gears, making the best of what might possibly be a one time shot at what he wanted. Their teeth clashed together, each fighting for dominance.

Eventually they reached an impasse, force to part as their lungs screamed for air. Alfred knew there was a huge grin on his face – he could feel it stretching across his face, almost hurting (but in a good way). His persistence had in fact payed off after all, even if this was only a one time deal. "What, is that all you got? I'm shocked, Mattie."

Matt growled again, pulling his brother in for another kiss. This time Alfred relented after a bit, allowing himself to be dominated and fully enjoying the moment. Right there, at that instant, he had everything he wanted, and he'd be damned if he was gonna waste it overthinking this development.

~0~0~

Wants:

Matthew shifted slightly in his seat again as Fred (as this counterpart insisted on being called) casually ghosted his hand across Al's leg. His smile was still in place, but anyone who knew the Canadian would easily recognize the possessive glint entering his eyes.

He was ___not happy__._

Alfred knocked the hand away while glaring at his counterpart, who grinned back, unphased. Groaning, the blond American stood up, claiming he needed to use the restroom while quickly vacating the area.

Matthew twirled on Fred the second the other was gone, smile gone. "Stay away from my brother if you know what's good for you."

The American laughed. "Or what? I doubt you can hit anywhere near as hard as Matt, and besides-" He licked his lips. "-those porkchop thighs are just too tasty to pass up."

The Canadian grit his teeth. "He's mine, so back. ___Off__._" The last word was punctuated with a jab of his finger into the other's thin stomach, before it was grabbed by the brunet.

"I don't see any sign on him claimin' he's yours, sweet cheeks. In fact, I bet you haven't even made a move on him yet, and that mean's he's open game."

Oh, how Matthew wanted to knock this asshole and his infuriatingly smug smirk for a loop. "We have a shared past together; I've always been there for him even through hell, and I'll be damned if I let some lookalike take him from me."

"Cute, but does any of that matter if I get to him first?" He leaned close. "Porkchop seems like the type who likes someone man enough to go for what they want-"

Needless to say, when Alfred returned, he had to hold the two apart to keep them from doing any more damage to each other.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: They didn't fit anywhere else, and they were too short to have their own chapters. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.


	23. MD America drabbles

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now including non-LJ drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Dark!America

((Drabbles))

Basically a variant of the Manifest Destiny Redux bunny, but where it's only Al plotting to take over the world.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"You need to pull your troops out."

Not this again. Alfred internally rolled his eyes while only showing mild confusion to the annoyed Brit across from him. "Why?"

"Because you've already dealt with the all the crime lords and dictators and whatever else reasons you claimed to go in for more than a month ago." Arthur told him.

"No way!" The American told him. "I know there are still bad guys hiding, I've been getting tons of reports about it. I can't leave now! And besides, who'll give the people there aid if I leave?"

"The UN is more than prepared to-"

"Bullshit." Alfred interrupted. "You said that last time, but last I checked Maria ___still_ hasn't gotten all the aid you guys promised ten years ago."

"Well there were issues with some of the shipments-"

"That wouldn't have happened if I had still had my guys in charge there. Heck, she would have completely rebuilt by now with my help."

Arthur sighed in frustration. "The circumstances are completely different. There is no reason for you to stay, Alfred, so pull your troops out."

"And what if I don't?" The American challenged, standing and placing his hands on the desk. "What if I actually do my job and help these countries who need it?"

"The UN will not stand for this-"

"Then the UN can sit down and shut the hell up, since they can't seem to do anything else."

While the Englishman sputtered, Alfred sighed. "I'll pull out when you guys actually start bringing in supplies, alright? But I don't want to just leave the people hurting when I don't have to."

Arthur gave him a long look, before sighing in defeat. "Alright, you can stay until the supplies arrive."

The superpower grinned. "Thanks, Arthur."

"Yes, yes," The Brit replied with a small smile of his own. "I know you and your need to help everyone…"

"That's me. Sorry about snapping at you."

"Quite alright, I can understand your frustration. If you'll excuse me…"

The Englishman left, never noticing the calculating way in which the American watched him once he turned his back.

"Oh, you're excused all right."

~0~0~

It was rare when Arthur awoke in a different place than he went to sleep. Blinking bleary eyes, the Brit slowly gained awareness of his surroundings as he tried to move from his uncomfortable position.

No such luck. As he realized with growing worry, he was tied rather effectively to a chair, the only object in the light grey room. Who could have done this, and for what purpose? He wasn't listed in any official documents as a particularly high ranked member of government.

Footsteps approached, eventually stopping at some point behind him. He quickly pretended to be unconscious still, hoping to get what information he could from his captors before they realized he was awake. A door opened, and the unhurried footsteps entered, not bothering to shut it behind them.

They walked around the chair, stopping in front of him. Arthur kept his breathing slow and steady, waiting for something to happen.

"…I know you're awake, Arthur."

The Englishman's head snapped up at the familiar American voice. "Alfred?"

Yes, the world superpower stood before him now, calm smile (unlike his old unabashed grins, his mind reminded him) unwavering despite the situation his former mentor was in. Instantly the man allowed himself to relax, because clearly the other was here to get him out of this mess.

"Thank goodness you're here; could you help me out of these ropes? We need to get out of here before whoever caught me returns…"

He trailed off as Alfred made no move to help him. Instead the other's smile seemed to get a bit… sharper. "Now why would I do that, Arthur? You just got here, after all."

Arthur started to feel the beginnings of panic stir in the back of his mind. "What are you talking about?" The American couldn't possibly…

The smile may have been innocent, but there was no questioning the malice in those eyes. "Well, if my friendly request to your boss goes through, you're going to be staying with me for a very long time, so I figured I'd give you your own room now. Maybe if you behave I'll even let you decorate it later."

"You can't just take over another country!" But what could he do right now? There was no way he could get out of these ropes and make his escape with the other Nation right there, and he had no doubt that the American had cameras on him constantly.

"You're right." Alfred agreed. Before Arthur could register his surprise vocally, he continued. "That's why I'm taking over all of them."

"…___what?_"

The smile became dangerous. "Did you really think I'd ___forgotten_ what you all put me through? Did you really think I'd just ___forgive_ you?"

"…you've been pretending all this time, then?"

The American moved to leave, but sent one last grin at his captive. "What do you think?"

With that the other man left, door clicking shut behind him.

~0~0~

"I won't let you get away with this."

Alfred looked up from his papers at the irate Frenchman, idly curious as to what had brought him by. "Get away with what?"

"You think we haven't heard? Days after Arthur goes missing, and suddenly there's rumors of Great Britain planning on becoming part of the United States?"

"I haven't heard any rumors like that." Because they weren't rumors. Too bad their government was delaying as long as possible until they found a way out. Luckily that had been accounted for, so there was nothing to worry about.

Francis' eyes narrowed. "I don't know what's going through that head of yours, but you aren't going to succeed."

The superpower leaned back, not betraying anything in his expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about; I'd love to chat more but I'm sort of busy managing the paperwork from all the operations going on right now." He smiled apologetically. "Maybe some other time?"

The European man frowned. Alfred knew the other Nation had nothing worthwhile on him or his plans, so couldn't actually do anything. "…you're playing a dangerous game, boy."

The smile the American returned showed only the barest hint of malice. "I'm not the only one playing, and I'm not the one who started it."

Let him mull over that for a while, he mused to himself as the European finally left. After all, they did bring this on themselves.

It was only fair he got to level the playing field in his favor.

~0~0~

"What is wrong with you?"

America turned to look back at the smaller Asian man, who was staring at him with a frustrated and confused expression.

"Nothing really. Why?"

"That's just it! Why aren't you mocking me about being a 'commie' or yelling at the top of your lungs about how you're the hero?"

Alfred shrugged, acting mildly confused. "…I haven't done that in years, though. The other guys made it clear ythey didn't appreciate that type of thing."

To be fair, the last time the two had spoken had been decades ago, during the time where it seemed like North Korea might actually rejoin the world community. And he had been like that back then, but a lot had changed over the years.

His eyes narrowed. "And you just listened? I may not know you as well as the rest of them, but I know you aren't the type of person to just roll over and do what others tell you to do. What are you up to?"

Suspicious, was he? Alfred could use that. "Dunno what you're talking about."

The smaller man looked him straight in the eye. "Increasing number of troops in your military? Military operations in numerous undeveloped countries? I'm not a fool - you're building an empire, aren't yo-"

Alfred had him pinned to the wall in an instant, covering the other's mouth and enjoying the spark of fear and defiance in the Asian man's eyes.

"You're treading in dangerous waters. It would be inconvenient for me if people started questioning where you'd gone…" The American's dark gaze only made the grin that followed more unnerving. "…not that anyone would question you going into isolation again, now would they?"

The smaller Nation kept himself from shaking, but once again he knew he was caught up in the games of Nations much more powerful than him.

All he could hope was that he'd make it out of the mess alive.

~0~0~

Alfred stared down the barrel of the gun in his face, expression carefully neutral. He didn't want to say the wrong thing to the trigger-happy Russian on the other end, after all - it would cost a fortune to have the carpets and wall replaced because of all the blood.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you."

The American tore his gaze away from the latest in Russian weapons technology to stare at Ivan. "Because I'll survive this, while your sisters…" He shrugged. "Well, who knows what'll happen to them?"

Violet eyes narrowed. "You bluff."

"Is it? Do you really think, after how far I've come, I'd overlook something like that, knowing we would meet like this at some point?"

The taller man's finger rubbed over the trigger, but didn't pull back. "You would not have had the time necessary to hurt them significantly without warning."

The superpower quirked his lip upward just a hint. "Care to place a bet on that?"

~0~0~

2040 ELECTIONS

It'd been close. Since the current president had just finished his second term, that meant there were two new candidates each vying for the position, each half of the country behind their choice.

It was a story Alfred F. Jones had live through many times over. But unlike most times where he had no particular interest in which one won, he was keeping a very close eye as the polls closed and the points and votes updated.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. His soon to be former boss, President Miller, gave the shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"You're worrying again."

"I know, sir." The American personification responded. "But everything's counting on him winning this. We may have plans for if the other guy wins, but those'll set us back at least a year-"

"I know you're itching to get started, but you've waited this long - what's another year compared to the whole future before us?"

The superpower quirked a smile. "I guess. Too bad you can't get reelected again."

The president chuckled. "I think eight years is long enough for me. Besides, I'll still be here even if I'm not in power."

It seemed like years later, but finally the announcement came in.

Anthony Fredrick was going to be the 48th president of the United States of America.

The plan was proceeding smoothly.

~0~0~

64TH PRESIDENTIAL INAUGURATION [JAN 20TH, 2041]

"…so help me God."

With that the private inauguration for the 48th President of the United States was complete. Everyone broke for the luncheon, congratulating President Fredrick in his new position.

Alfred was not one of them, content in waiting until the private introduction later on in the day. It would also be when he would be brought into the plans for both the country and the world as a whole.

There was always a chance he would panic, of course, but at this point they were slim. He'd shown the right sort of attitude to both accept his existence and be willing to go along with their plans. Of course it would be explained as a mercy rather than a conquering, but it amounted to the same thing.

Finally it was time. Alfred stood by the window looking out across the capital, lost in his thoughts. The door behind him opened, and he didn't even need to turn and look to know who it was. "Hello, Mr. President."

"Who are you?" President Fredrick asked, confused. "All they told me was that you were someone I needed to talk to."

The Nation turned and smiled (no longer grinned). "My name is Alfred F. Jones, otherwise known as the United States of America. As of today you are my new boss."

Of course, he was skeptical at first - who wouldn't be? But it was easy to convince the man he was who he said he was.

"Will I meet others like you, then?"

Alfred gave another smile, a bit sharper. "All of them at some point. The first one you'll meet is probably Matthew, who happens to be Canada and my… brother."

"You paused."

"I have my reasons. Did you ever learn about the temporary slump in US-Canadian and US-British relations a few decades back?"

"Hasn't everyone? It had something to do with a major diplomatic fallout, didn't it?"

Alfred smile thinned. "You could call it that. Let's just say my brothers were… less than pleased with my attitude back then, and called me out on it."

"…oh."

"With that being said, I have a few more things to tell you before you leave today…"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I really, really love Dark!Alfred. I am not sorry for this at all.


	24. Bunny Drabble Collection 1

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now including non-LJ drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Various

((Drabbles))

Collection of drabbles for various Bunnies - Part 1

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Blood Ties:

It was a mistake on their part. Canada had been feeling the haze for more than an hour when the meeting let out for lunch. America had noticed, and made excuses to linger until the last Nation left before he turned to his brother. "You put it off again, Matt."

The northern Nation sighed. "I was bogged down with work and didn't have time to come down."

America just sighed, pulling off his jacket and the shirt under it. "You've got to stop doing this to yourself, Mattie. What happens if the others find out one of these days because you snap and take me while they're nearby?"

"Don't be ridiculous..." Canada murmured, settling into his brother's lap. "I have enough control for that, at least."

"Mmm..." The superpower hummed, not even wincing when the fangs entered his neck. Instead he held his twin close, letting his eyes close as the now-familiar tingling sensations went through his body.

They heard the door slam open even as the voices carried on. "I told you to stop following me! I only came back for some documents!"

"Ah, but then we could not enjoy lunch together, Angleterre! You always seem to sneak off to some dreadful little place if I take my eyes off of you for even the tiniest moment!"

"Bugger off, fro-"

Canada had frozen, and America, without opening his eyes, told his twin "Matt, you need to finish or you'll be off for the rest of the day."

Reluctantly, the northern Nation finished, apologetically kissing the wound before hiding his face in the superpower's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"Shh, nothing to be sorry about. It would've happened eventually..." A hand trailed through his hair.

"...what's happening? Why-"

"It's not his fault. This started a long time ago, and we've gotten used to it." America said, staring at their former caretakers.

France's rose had fallen to the ground, his limp fingers failing to hold onto it. "Mon dieu... why didn't you tell us?"

A snort. "That he'd somehow become part vampire? When you guys in Europe were hunting down anything with even the slightest whiff of the supernatural in it? We weren't dumb - we knew we had to keep it between us. Later on, we just never really felt the need to. It wasn't your business."

"Well it is now! What if something happened and he had to... ___feed_ on one of us?"

"That wouldn't happen." Canada's head rose to stare wearily at the two older Nations. "I don't ___want_ anyone else - I don't ___need_ anyone else." His nose wrinkled. "To be honest, I wouldn't drink from any of you even if I wasn't already inclined to Al's blood. I don't even want to think about what you guys have crawling around in your veins after so many centuries."

America chuckled. "You know they're just worried, Matt. You know as well as I do that you won't attack anyone."

Something seemed to occur to France. "But I've seen you eat regular food many times..."

"I'm only part vampire. I need normal food like the rest of you - the blood is just a kind of... supplement, I guess?"

"Ahh..." There seemed to be nothing else to say.

Canada stood up, allowing the superpower to stand up and stretch his legs. "C'mon, I think we still have time to grab something before lunch is over."

The two were almost to the door when England grabbed each of them by a shoulder. "You are aware that you'll have to tell everyone about this, correct?"

The twins frowned, glancing at each other. Canada sighed. "Alright... I guess it was about time to do it anyway..."

"It's your secret, bro. Do what you have to."

~0~0~

He wasn't sure exactly when it started - sometime after his brother had won his freedom - but after America's visits Canada was finding it harder and harder to compensate with his usual tide-over meals. As he skinned the rabbit he'd just drained for cooking later, he found that while he was full, he wasn't... satisfied.

It just didn't taste the same anymore. Not that blood really had tastes in the usual sense, but before where it had been a rather pleasant taste, now it was... bland. His thoughts idly drifted back to his brother, whose blood anyways seemed to taste sweeter, more delectable every time he tasted it. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, but they always lingered.

It wasn't right or comfortable to think of his twin, his brother in this way even after so many years, but... he missed him. When they lived together, the lonely months or years between England's visits went by without any fuss or worry. Now, however, the new house was empty, even with servants in the house. He hated the empty bed, he hated the quiet during the day, he hated it all. He wondered, once, whether he should have gone with America.

But that would have killed him. He didn't think of it after that.

It was 1812.

~0~0~

At first he barely noticed it, but soon the inferno had spread across his chest, leaving him sobbing and hacking as smoke formed and escaped his battered lungs. He barely noticed the approaching footsteps until he heard the door open, and a sharp intake of breath. "Mattie..."

He moved away, aware on some unconscious level that this burning was America's fault. "Why? What did I do?"

The young Nation stepped towards him, brushing hair away from his tear-stained face even as the colony flinched away. "This isn't about you; it's about England not respecting my neutrality... I didn't mean for it to go this far..."

The fear was being replaced with something - a rage, a desire for revenge. "Then why didn't you stop it? They're your people - you could have made them back off!"

"I stopped them from barricading the river." That stopped Canada cold. If the river was cut off, he would -

"I don't want you dead, and I wish I hadn't done this to you..." America slowly pulled off his coat and the undershirt, exposing his upper body and, more importantly, his neck. "I know I haven't come by in a while, and I probably won't again after this..."

That was not right. "What..."

The Nation frowned, looking down. "My boss doesn't want me talking to you anymore - he doesn't want me getting influenced by European powers, even indirectly..."

"...but I'm not-"

"You're still under England's control. We know that isn't what this is about, but our people don't."

"Al..." He didn't know what to say - he wasn't sure whether it was the smoke or the bloodhaze that was clouding his mind.

America's hand slipped into his brother's, and a weak grin was on his face. "Don't worry, Matt, things'll be fine. You'll see..." He pulled Canada forward, embracing him and forcing his brother to take what he needed. "You'll need to do this fast - I don't know how long it'll be before people come looking for us."

The bite was harder than usual, and the young Nation couldn't help the slight whimper that came out as his twin forced the blood out as opposed to letting it flow. When the colony finished, it took the southern twin a few minutes of dazed panting for his body to recover enough to drunkenly shrug his clothes back on. With one last glance back to his brother, he stumbled out of the room, slowly regaining a steady stride as he walked down the somewhat familiar corridors.

By the time he'd rejoined his men, 'lamenting' the fact that he 'couldn't find his brother', few would be able to tell there was anything wrong with him.

The bloodstain on his shoulder was passed off as an unlucky encounter with debris.

He deliberately refused to look back as he left the burning city.

~0~0~

Two years after York burned, Canada rapidly walked through his twin's capital, smoke rising from the burning capital buildings. A part of him was satisfied at the revenge for the burn still lingering over his heart, while the rest of him just wanted to find America and-

Well, he wasn't sure. But he had to know his brother was alright - the past two years had been hard on him, not knowing anything going on down south except through the rumor mill and the slow diffusion of news months old making its way north.

Finally, he saw him, standing in the middle of the street, just staring at the inferno. The area was empty except for them, the citizens having fled long ago. Heat tickled at the two of them as they stood there, neither sure what to say.

"Al..."___I'm sorry. I missed you. Please don't ignore me. I need you._

"I guess I earned this, huh?" A weak chuckle that turned into a hacking cough, and in a flash Canada was at his twin's side, holding his steady even as the Nation hacked up ___sweet delicious no not now!_ blood and soot.

"No you didn't, I couldn't-"

"I get it, Matt. Just kinda funny that it seems like the same damn thing as before." An arm, normally so strong but now shaking as America wrapped it around his brother's shoulder, using it to hold himself up. "You shouldn't be here, you know. England'll be furious."

"I don't care about England right now, I care about ___you_." A hand rose, wiping away the soot that had started to settle on the Nation's face. "It's been hard, not even getting to talk with you through letters."

"I tried sending some, but they all got intercepted somewhere along the way." They were sinking to the ground, America listlessly falling back and pulling his brother onto him in a slow collapse. "I missed you..."

The shirt fell open, showing the burns spread out across the southern twin's chest. Canada's fingers traced them, before the hand settled on the shoulder. "Can I..." It was just like when they were colonies, the northern one so unsure and constantly second-guessing everything.

"Of course. 's what I'm here for." The head rolled to the side slightly, and with that exposed the faint scar from the last time they'd been together. The feeding this time was slow and long, the northern twin refusing to hurt his brother anymore. When they finished, they curled up together in the street, ignoring the world around them in favor of this moment belonging to just them.

Soot continued to fall from the sky. When America's men finally found them, they were both deep asleep, holding tightly in the subconscious fear of losing the other again.

~0~0~

The sight of his brother covered in bandages, pale and shaking in whatever nightmare he was having was enough to break Canada's heart. He'd had to use his powers once or twice to get to this hidden room, tucked away in the depths of the White House. Now there was no one here in this dark room but the two of them.

He'd heard about how horrible civil wars were, but he'd never seen the effects until now. America's arms were bound, apparently because he'd tried to claw himself apart without them. He could smell the sticky blood oozing from the wounds both self-inflicted and otherwise, but for once the vampire in him didn't care.

The northern colony - no, Nation, he was unified now - sat down on the bed, a hand lightly tracing the curve of his twin's face, missing so much of its former baby fat, leaving the other Nation, dare he say it, handsome. In as much as a teenager could be, anyway.

A hacking cough pulled him from his musings as America tried to double over, droplets of blood flying past his lips. Instantly Canada was there, wiping away the blood still on the southern Nation's lips as he whispered comforting words, emotions welling up in him. He couldn't lose his brother again - the two years without contact had been bad enough, but this? He'd heard England muttering about how this could kill his brother if the South won, and that terrified him to the core.

What was worse was that there was nothing he could do about it - his people refused to get involved in what was clearly an internal only matter, so the only thing Canada could do was take in his brother's people fleeing the war, wishing he could do more. That was why he'd come, because he'd hoped that somehow his being there with his brother would somehow help.

"Matt?" America weakly asked, his eyes still partially lost in a fever-haze. "Y're here..."

"Of course I am," the northern twin muttered, "I was worried about you."

A weak chuckle. "'m fine..." Another coughing bout, but less violent. "Just... need some rest, 's all..."

Canada couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "You always say that, you idiot..."

His brother's eyes were already closing, exhaustion setting in. "'s true... made a promise... always there f' you..."

"...you'd better keep that promise, then..." The other quietly replied to the sleeping form.

As he quietly watched his twin sleep, Canada took a moment to realize that at this point he normally would have had the haze come over him by now, especially since it'd been more than a month since he'd had blood. But there was nothing except the faint thrum he'd come to associate with his brother's presence.

It was likely from how often he'd tasted America's blood, but lately he always seemed to know in the back of his mind when his twin was nearby. It made it all but impossible for the other to sneak up on him, but it also meant that his bloodhaze would pop up at the least likely and least helpful of places. However, it was a great lesson in self-control, and soon he was able to function normally even if a good chuck of him just wanted to pull the other to the side and take what he needed.

But even after days with his brother (only leaving to grab something to eat before returning), he was... normal. Well, not quite, because something different was welling up in him, a protective, almost possessive desire, and it scared him because he didn't know what it meant ___but he did and that was____why-_

Canada leaned in, face hovering over his brothers, just taking in details that he'd always known but somehow now were new. America's light, short breaths sent bursts of energy though his system, and he leaned in, following those breaths back-

The door slammed open, startling the northern Nation into quickly drawing back, ramrod straight as he faced the irritated form of England. "A-Arthur..."

The island Nation strode over, pulling him up and dragging him back towards the doorway. "I thought I told you not to come here while this war was going on!"

Canada squirmed, trying to get out of him mentor's grip, but it was impossible. "I had to make sure he was okay!"

England didn't look at him, instead continuing to drag him out of the building and to the waiting carriage. "You should know that civil wars are never good on us. It's his own blood fault for not realizing what his policies were doing until it was too late; now all any of us can do is wait."

The next several days were spent in sullen silence, even when they stopped for meals or sleep. Canada spent the time worrying over America's condition and wondering what his last actions had been about. It was only after several days of travel, him staggering through his bedroom door to flop gracelessly on his bed, that it dawned on him.

"I love him..." He whispered breathlessly to the room. "___Mon dieu_, I love him..."

Somewhere in the years they'd known each other, taken care of each other, he'd stopped seeing his brother as just that, and now that he'd realized it, everything seemed both simpler and more complicated at the same time. He didn't bother to tell anyone, because there was only one person who needed to know - but he was miles away, catatonic in bed.

It was three long, agonizing years of waiting for the war to end, but it did, thankfully in favor of the Union. It was another three months before America stumbled through his doorway, grinning even through the healing wounds.

Canada almost dropped the books he'd been carrying from his room back to the library in his shock. "Al?"

The southern Nation walked over, pulling his brother into a hug. "It's me..."

The two sank down to the floor, embracing each other in relieved joy. "I was worried about you, you know."

"I know." Canada didn't have to try hard to imagine the light grin on his twin's face. "I think I remember you visiting, but everything from the past couple years is kinda a blur."

They pulled back, hands loosely holding the other's arms. "I wish I could have done more for you..." The northern Nation murmured sadly, gaze on the bandages still visible under his brother's clothes.

"You did everything you could, Mattie, and that's what counts."

A quiet, non-committal hum was the only response, the two just spending a quiet moment together. America seemed to realize something.

"Oh man, you haven't had any in ages, have you? Hold on..." The southern twin started struggling with his shirt before Canada stopped him, eyes partially lidded.

"That's not what I want..." He whispered, sending jolts down his brother's spine.

The northern Nation leaned closer, hesitating on the edge before plunging in, capturing America's lips in his own. They stayed like that for what seemed ages until the need for air drove them apart, both breathing heavily as the just gazed into each other's eyes, both knowing there was no turning back.

Once, twice, again the came together, letting everything they felt here and now out in a simple gesture. Canada leaned back to the floor, letting his brother crawl on top of him, still exchanging kisses.

"I love you..." America whispered, earning a small, joyful smile from his twin.

"I know."

And after that they needed no words.

~0~0~

Canada hesitated at the doorway, hearing a quiet murmur of the other Nations inside. America took his hand, squeezing gently. "You don't have to do this, Matt."

The northern twin shook his head. "England's right - it's been three hundred years; it's time I told everyone."

Another light squeeze. "I'll be there with you, since it's kinda our secret. That alright?"

Canada smiled lightly. "Of course, you dork. C'mon, the world's waiting."

They walked in together, hand in hand, and a quiet descended over the room. When they reached the podium, America let go, stepping back far enough so that he was still within arm's reach without taking attention away from his brother.

"England and France said you had something important to share with us?" Germany asked, frowning lightly.

The northern Nation glanced at the two in question, before sighing. "Yes... for a while now, I've been hiding something... big. I might have told someone sooner, but... by the time you guys would have accepted it, I was already used to keeping quiet about it."

A deep breath. "I'm... a vampire. And I have been for the past three hundred years."

A moment of silence, before laughter burst out from Prussia. "Oh man Matt, you almost had us there for a second! Vampire..."

Canada's eyes narrowed, and the second the ex-Nation's eyes had the misfortune to lock with his, he cast a glamor on him. Prussia almost immediately quieted, eyes glazed over. With a small gesture from the younger Nation, he stood up from his seat and made his way over. The other Nations were watching in dead silence as Prussia stopped in front of Canada, silently standing, face expressionless.

America hadn't made a move, instead scanning the room for potential threats. Most of the Nations were a mixture of horrified and awed, but the most surprising (or perhaps not) was Russia, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but there. That was right, the larger Nation was afraid of vampires, wasn't he? The superpower would have to pull him aside and talk with him later.

Canada, meanwhile, was running a finger along the jawline of his captive, eventually resting on the ex-Nation's lips. "You're lucky I don't like using my powers to take advantage of people, or I wouldn't be letting you go with this warning." With that, the northern Nation dropped the glamor.

Prussia stumbled back, rubbing at his eyes and facing away. "___Mein gott_, the hell was that?"

"A basic glamor. It convinces you to do what I ask. Now do you believe me?"

A weak nod, before the ex-Nation retreated back to his seat, humiliated. A flurry of whispers broke out around him when he sat down, all of which he refused to respond to.

Japan was the first to hesitantly raise his hand. "Ano... do you... have fangs?"

Canada blinked. "Of course." He obligingly opened his mouth wide, only extending the fangs once it was fully visible.

Japan made his way over, hesitating before tapping one of them. "___Fascinating..._" He muttered, running a finger along it before stepping back, allowing the northern Nation to retract the fangs and close his mouth. "You are not lying... what is it like?"

Canada rubbed the back of his head. "Well, other than the occasional haziness when I need blood, it's fairly mundane. I don't burn in sunlight or avoid garlic or anything like that, if that's what you're wondering."

"Haziness? Like, losing control?" Poland looked pale.

Canada's eyes widened. "No! I've got too much self-control for that!"

"But what if you do? What if you snap and attack one of us?" Austria said, frowning.

A snort of amusement. "First off, I haven't in almost fifty years of attending these meetings, so I think you're all safe there. Second, even if I did somehow lose control, which I wouldn't, I wouldn't want any of your blood anyway." Canada's nose wrinkled. "I don't even want to know what's crawling around in your guys' veins after so many centuries."

"So you target humans?" Belgium asked, aghast.

"No! I almost did once, but Al stopped me in time. I've never tasted human blood, and I don't plan on it anytime soon."

"Well then, where do you get blood from?" Romania asked, confused.

Canada shrugged. "Well, for the most part if I'm in a hurry I usually grab some wild animal to tide me over. Otherwise..."

America stepped forward, resting a hand on his twin's shoulder. "...he gets it from me."

"America? You knew this?"

The superpower shrugged. "Who'd you think helped him keep it a secret? Besides, there was - is - no one else who can handle the constant need for blood."

Canada leaned back into his brother's arm. "It's just been easier for the both of us this way - I'm not attacking anyone, and Al can make sure I'm alright. There's no reason for me to go after any of you, even if I'm out of it."

A moment of silence, before Hungary blinked, realizing something. "Are you two... together?"

A quiet, hesitant nod from the superpower. "Since my Civil War. It's nothing against the rest you but... we're just a lot more comfortable with each other. Plus neither of us have to worry about anyone else finding out Matt's secret accidentally... well, we hoped, anyway. Guess that didn't work."

"...so you are not going to attack us?" Russia asked quietly.

Canada shrugged. "Considering I once tracked this idiot half-way across France during a particularly bad incident, all without attacking anyone or anything else? I think you're all fine."

Everyone in the room seemed to release a breath at once.

"Since it is obvious you have your... condition... under control, we will not hold it against you." Germany said, nodded agreements an echoes of agreement circling the room.

Canada relaxed into his twin, allowing himself to be held as a weight he hadn't realized was on him lifted all at once.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Yeah, I have quite a few stored up. I just needed somewhere to put them down, and now I'm sharing them with you guys! Enjoy~


	25. Bunny Drabble Collection 2

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now including non-LJ drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Various

((Drabbles))

Collection of drabbles for various Bunnies - Part 2

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Blood Ties:

"Alfred..." A voice America hadn't heard in nearly a year now sounded, startling him from his reading.

"Mattie?" He replied, not sure if his ears were deceiving him. "You're here?" He twirled around, leaping up out of his chair to run out to where that voice had come from.

Late last year, Canada had suffered from what was now being called the October Crisis, and had vanished without a trace. The next year had been tense for the superpower, because he was so used to always having his twin dropping in at least twice a month that him not showing up threw him off.

But now that was all in the past, because the northern Nation was back. America turned the last corner to the front hall, spying his brother standing there. His face split into a grin. "Mattie!"

The other Nation looked at him, and the superpower froze, grin locked in place. That look in Canada's eyes was off... the southern twin took one step back. "W-what's with the look?"

The northern Nation stepped forward, focused intently on him. "Alfred..." he muttered again, sending chills down his brother's spine.

He laughed, trying to break the tension. "You alright, Mattie? If you're hungry, I can go get you something-"

He made the mistake of turning his back to his brother to try to get away. Faster than the superpower thought, he felt an arm wrap around him, pinning him to Canada and keeping him from moving. This was extremely unusual, because usually America could overpower his twin even if the other was using his vampire-given strength.

The northern Nation's breath was warm against his neck. "I missed you..." He murmured, pressing his lips to America's neck before giving the area one slow long swipe of his tongue.

"M-Matt... I'm not-" ___ready,_ he tried to finish - his shirt was still on, and he had nothing to brace himself on for the temporary wooziness that always came after a feeding but before his body started it's natural healing process - but the fangs entered his neck, and the superpower had to bite back a gasp. A hand reached up, wrapping around Canada's wrist, trying desperately to pull it away. The southern Nation's other hand tried to come up to join it, but it was quickly grabbed by his twin, who held it in place against his side in a mockery of comfort (or maybe some small part of the vampire that was still his brother was doing what he could - who could say).

America coughed weakly, and he could feel blood dripping down his neck - wasteful, something Canada would never do if he were still in control - and oozing out of his lips. Darkness started creeping in around the edges of his vision, and he could feel his eyelids growing heavy. Time started to lose meaning, and the superpower was only barely aware of when the fangs pulled away, or his brother's frantic pleas to stay awake.

He woke up later, in his bed with Canada tightly holding him, dried tears and snot smeared across his face. Blood still lingered on the northern Nation's lips, a reminder of earlier. The southern twin reached over with his free hand to carefully wipe away some of the lingering tears, stopping when his brother's eyes blinked open, no longer glowing or slit-pupiled.

"Al...?" He whispered, wide eyed.

"Matt..." America replied, only to have the breath knocked out of him when his brother tackled him, pressing himself as close as he could.

"I'msosorryAlIdidn'tmeantoattackyouIwasjuststan dingthereandyoucamearoundthe cornerandI'msosorrypleasedon'thateme-" The northern Nation babbled out, his twin barely able to process the words.

"Shh, shh, Matt, it's okay, I'm fine..." The superpower whispered, wrapping his arms around his brother. "I don't hate you; I couldn't hate you even if I tried."

"B-but I hurt you... I lost control when I shouldn't have, and I don't know how you can just forgive me-"

"You're my brother, and you weren't in control of what you did. How could I blame you for that?"

Canada said nothing, just continuing to hold his twin close. America shifted, lifting his brother up and carrying him to the bathroom, using one hand to hold the northern Nation securely while his other grabbed a towel, getting it wet before carefully sitting his twin on the counter, using the damp towel to clean his face. Once that task was done, the superpower pulled his twin forward, trailing light kisses across his face while murmuring soft words of forgiveness and love. A slight jerk of Canada's head resulted in their lips meeting, the northern Nation pressing forward desperately, asking silently for forgiveness his twin had already given.

The northern Nation grabbed his twin's shoulders, careful to avoid the still-healing scar.

~0~0~

Manifest Destiny Redux:

The rest of the world descended into silence the moment the twins walked in the door, hand in hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" England asked, throwing the newspaper on the table in front of this, the headline blaring about the new union.

America grinned winningly. "Matt n' I got married!" Canada just nodded, smiling lightly.

"That much I could guess, you nitwit. Why did you go through with the union?"

The northern twin spoke this time. "We fell in love and went through all the usual steps. Our bosses just figured it was as good a sign as any that it was time for the union to happen."

"But what about your independence? Didn't you say a while ago how you would never unify with him?" This time it was Netherlands who asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Canada shrugged. "Things change, and besides, we're equals in this. What I was worried about was being overwhelmed, but this way neither of us will fade."

There were many more questions, all answered by the twins cheerfully before the meeting finally began. No one noticed the calculating eyes carefully watching the room, patiently picking out targets.

They'd have to move fast. Once the first few came under their control, it would only be a matter of moments, hours at most, until the other realized and started reacting appropriately. And then they'd likely have a war on their hand, which thankfully they were already prepared for.

Their best bet was Mexico and the rest of the North American continent first. It was easy enough - all they had to do was pull them aside one by one and chat for a bit, before getting ready for the next North American Conference.

~0~0~

Twincest & Co-Dependency (V1):

It was more than a week before either of them really noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Of course, both were adjusting to having sight out of only one eye, and often they would misjudge the distance to something, leading to a lot of bruised limbs and angry cussing. They had been staying at Canada's house, feeling that the adjustment would go faster with someone there to help. Of course, Nanuq often lurked nearby, ready to step in when one was about to tumble down the stairs or the like, but for the most part it was just them.

America had suddenly stopped, hissing in pain. Across the back of his hand a bruise started to form. Canada had been moving to help him when his hand suddenly flared in pain. He glance down at it to see a matching bruise to his brother's spreading across it.

The superpower hadn't noticed his brother's situation yet, too busy muttering under his breath. "Damnit, why did it have to go out now? I told them-"

"-ages ago that the bridge was old, but they never bothered to go and fix it." Canada blinked. Had those words just come out of his mouth?

America glared at him suspiciously. "How did you know that?"

"I- I don't know... I just-" The northern Nation brought his hands up to his head, only to have the bruised hand grabbed by his brother.

The southern Nation was staring at it in shock. "Mattie, how long have you had this?"

"...I just got it."

America said nothing, only turning the hand and bringing his own to compare the bruises. After a long moment of silence, his eyes rose to capture his brother's. "What's happening to us?" He asked, voice quiet.

Canada couldn't answer.

~0~0~

The Star Gate Program:

((Headcanon: Tony is an Asgardian.))

Canada stared. Blinked. Opened his mouth to speak. "When, exactly, were you going to tell us about Tony being a member of an advanced alien race who just so happened to be allied with the Ancients?"

The others in the briefing room also stared at the superpower, who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I've known for a while now... it just never seemed like that big a deal. I mean, obviously any alien with a spaceship is gonna be more advanced than us, so I though you'd already guessed..."

"Alfred..." General Hammond groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"He asked me to keep quiet about it! He's my friend, and I don't rat out friends!"

"It's alright, friend Alfred." Everyone turned to see the alien they had just been talking about beam into the room, and America grinned and waved.

"Hey, Tony! Thought you were out doing some more research or something."

"My programs monitoring Stargate Command picked up my name and yours in the system, and I assumed the secret had gotten out. I suppose I should have informed them as soon as contact with my brethren was re-established, but to be honest, I've been enjoying my stay here on Earth."

"Research? What kind of research?" O'Neill's eyes narrowed, focused on the Asgardian.

"What many others are researching - a way to reverse or halt our genetic degradation."

Canada's eyes immediately switched to his brother, who grinned weakly. "And you knew this, too?"

A light nod. "Well yeah, and I figured helping him out wouldn't be too bad, since I'm a hero and everything. Seriously Matt, there's no harm in it, and if it helps, well, I've saved a whole race! I think that's a good cause, right?"

A groan from the northern Nation. "You'd probably help a Goa'uld if they asked nicely, wouldn't you?"

The superpower looked offended. "Of course not! They're the bad guys! You know me better than that..."

Carter looked interested. "How long have you been living with him?"

Tony glanced at America, who tilted his head slightly before frowning lightly. "Several years now. He's been a most gracious host during my stay."

"I see... you wouldn't consider moving to a safer location, would you?" The General didn't believe the alien would need it, but it was an obligatory question.

"I am quite safe at my current residence, thank you."

"Alright then..."

"If that's everything, General Hammond?"

"You're free to go."

Both America and Tony vanished. Canada groaned. "I'll talk to him, General."

"You do that, son."

~0~0~

Wait, Wife?:

He'd thought, when his brother had finally returned to his senses and moved back to his place, that he would finally be able to relax.

At least, until the first restless night, tossing and turning in the now too-large bed (strange - hadn't he used to think it was too small?), followed by a groggy morning where he hadn't realized he'd prepared for two until he sat down, greeting someone who wasn't there.

That wasn't the only thing. All day he'd been expecting something, only to feel a brief spark of - disappointment? - when lunch passed without even a call. He got home, again going through the motions of cooking for two only to catch himself at the last moment. It was a passing thing, he told himself; he had just fallen into a routine, and once he got used to living on his own again, things would be fine.

A week passed. Two. Three. Even when he made his monthly trip back to his country house to hang out with Kaleo and Tony, he still hadn't quite broken himself of it. Really, Canada had only been around for three months - surely it couldn't ingrain that deeply in that short a time, could it?

All these little things were nagging at him, leaving him restless and confused, and a meeting passed where he couldn't stop from glancing at his brother, who was by all accounts back to normal. So this was only affecting him? He wasn't sure what to think of that either.

It was nearly a week into the second month that it all fell together. It was the morning after another restless night, and he had just been washing his face when the realization hit him.

He missed Canada.

If that weren't enough, all it took was a gaze into the mirror to vaguely register his shocked expression to realize what was behind that thought.

He loved his brother.

The superpower started laughing, weakly at first but quickly increasing in volume and starting to become tinted with hysteria. Wasn't this just fucking perfect? Of course he'd actually have to fall for the person who'd been pursuing him for three months right ___after_ they'd stopped having those feelings for him. He slumped to the floor, covering his face with a hand even as he quieted down into giggles.

On top of that, he'd seen how worried the other Nation had been at the meeting when Canada was all but hovering, especially when word got around about the accident. They were scared, he knew, of two of the largest countries in the world forming any sort of permanent union that would inevitably come around if they had actually been married. It had taken quite a bit of crowd control on the part of himself, England, and France in order to get the worst of the whispering to die down.

America rubbed at his face, tears of frustration leaking from the corners of his eyes. Why did everything have to get so complicated? This wasn't what he'd wanted at all - all he'd wanted was for things to go back to the way they were before. Had that really been so wrong?

And now all he wanted was for his twin to walk into the room, swooping over once he saw his condition to fuss over him until he finally started talking. He wanted to just hug him and let all his confusion and frustration melt away. But none of that mattered - what he wanted never mattered in the end. Maybe if he just didn't think about it, it would pass.

That conviction lasted all of five minutes, when the phone rang just as he was making himself a fast breakfast. He grabbed the phone, not checking the number. "Yeah?"

___"Hey, Al."_

He could feel his heart skip a beat, and his mouth felt dry. "Oh, hey Matt."

___"Are you busy this weekend? I was hoping I could come visit if it wasn't too much trouble..."_

America spoke before he thought. "This weekend? Nah, I'm not doing anything, of course you can come over-" he babbled on for a bit longer, realized what he was doing, and quickly laughed it off, saying he had to get going before hastily hanging up. He swallowed, throat tight, suddenly not hungry because his stomach was busy flip-flopping like it was practicing for the Olympics.

Fuck, what had he just gotten himself into?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: And more for the road. I write way too much sometimes.

Also, I'm gonna be going back and rewriting a few stories, so if you see them disappear, don't worry, they ARE coming back. I just... need to get back into the swing of writing, and I think this may be the way. Or at least it'll update my older stuff to my newer writing style.


	26. Bunny Drabble Collection 3

North American Hurricane (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: In the same vein as Bunnies For Your Amusement, I now bring you my collection of oneshots and short stories featuring the North American twins, America and Canada! Now including non-LJ drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Various

((Drabbles))

Collection of drabbles for various Bunnies - Part 3

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Your Touch, Your Skin, Your Hands:

"America?" England asked, slowly opening the door. When he once again got no response from the superpower, he sighed, letting himself in. ___Obviously the idiot fell asleep playing video games or some nonsense like that_, he thought to himself as he took off his shoes in the hallway. ___It would be like him to completely forget I was coming over today._

He walked into the living room, muttering about inconsiderate brats and other things. It took him a minute to register the sight before him.

His colony had indeed fallen asleep on the couch, but not because of video games. Not with the complete lack of clothing he had on. Of course, if it had just been the lack of clothing, he would have blushed, grabbed a blanket and tossed it over the indecent Nation before ranting at him about decency for a while.

No, the main issue was the fact that he wasn't ___alone_.

Canada was draped across his brother like a blanket, also lacking in any clothing. The two had obviously been asleep for a while, if the deep, even breathing was any sign.

But there was no discomfort in either of their faces. In fact, the two looked extremely comfortable together, and that was what really threw him for a loop. He desperately racked his brain for when the two could have possibly united, but came up short. Obviously such a situation would have been in the news from the first hints of possibility, but... this... how...

He reached out, almost touching them, before he remembered that he hadn't bothered with gloves that day. He cursed himself for his short-sightedness, before desperately looking for something he could use as a substitute. He saw a hand towel on the table nearby, and after checking to make sure it was clean, he carefully shook the northern twin awake. Canada blinked groggy eyes at him, still showing no signs of discomfort despite the amount of skin contact he had with his brother.

It took several silent moments of England unable to formulate a coherent sentence that Canada realized just who had woken him up. The moment it hit him, his eyes widen in horror, and he scrambled to move away. However, the movement seemed to trigger an automatic response from America, because arms wrapped around the struggling body before pulling it back to him, muttering sleepily.

"Mattie, 's too e'rly to get up. Wan' more sleep." He pulled the other's head down, planting a gentle kiss on the other's lips, frowning when Canada was still struggling to get away instead of returning it. His eyes slowly opened, gazing in confusion at the panicked and horrified expression on his twin's face, before his eyes unconsciously moved to meet emerald green.

Unlike his brother, the owner of those eyes triggered an immediate warning bell in his head, and he was awake in an instant. "England- wha- when did-"

"How..." It seemed to be the only word he could form. Oh wait, there came more now. "You... he... I...___how?_"

Neither answered, both horrified that they had been caught.

This... was going to be hard to explain.

~0~0~

For a long while, neither moved. Both of them were too busy absorbing the new sensation that came with actual contact, their hands still entwined in each other. Almost reluctantly, America drew away one of his hands, only to start trailing it down his brother's arm. After a brief moment, Canada started doing the same, pulling the other hand away so he could use both to explore the southern Nation's body thoroughly.

Hands glided against skin, taking in both warm flesh and wide expanses of land. (At some point the shirts they had been wearing were discarded, forgotten on the floor much like the drinks staining the carpet on the other side of the room.) So much of their terrain was shared, and it showed in the prairies spread across their stomachs and the mountains along their spine. Those differences they did have stood out even more to them; while America's hands often lingered along the icy chill of the North along the other's arms, Canada spent a lot of time feeling the dry deserts along his brother's legs.

They weren't sure when it happened, but one of them had gotten the idea to get closer to get in more contact. Whoever it was, it was agreed to be a great idea. Soon the prairies were pressed together, and both could swear they almost felt a slight snap, like two puzzle pieces coming together.

The brief thought was lost in the sudden hyper-awareness of their land they felt in that moment. All across them they could feel the buzz of their people as they moved about their business, completely unaware of the miracle that was occurring in a average-sized house on the outskirts of Ottawa at that very moment. But it was more than that - they could feel their people in the other's land, a sort of distant recognition of their own.

If they focused, they could feel the stream of people moving between them, the border only a mild inconvenience for the two groups of people who were so similar yet different. So many people, so many resources and goods - all across their border, it felt like tiny stitches forever entwining them closer, closer than any other nations or Nations had ever been without uniting.

(Or maybe closer than even them, because when ever had two Nations had so much in common?)

The border blurred further. For one brief, eternal moment, they were not America or Canada - they were both and neither and ___so much more_ that it left an ache in their chests at the notion of ever losing this - the connection that brought them together, defining them both in ways they could only begin to imagine.

They fell.

But it was together, and they could handle that.

~0~0~

After that afternoon, everything changed.

They hung out more often, often forcing themselves to finish their work early so they had more time together. Their bosses were surprised at their sudden diligence but said nothing. After all, the work was getting done, and the two weren't getting into trouble. Whatever the two were up to really wasn't their concern.

Days turned to weeks, and neither could imagine going back to Before. Whenever the notion popped into their head it was met with quick retribution and burial in an unmarked grave in the back of their minds. This discovery, this ___drug_, could not, ___would not_ be given up, not when it meant so much to the both of them. Afternoons that used to be spent complaining about their governments and the other Nations were put to the side in favor of quiet cuddling and touching, the sensations of ___touch_ still as new and exciting as ever.

Over time, they grew bolder. When walking through the busy streets they would walk hand-in-hand without gloves; contact-sports became more about the former than the latter; fussing over each other became an excuse for the thrill of feather-light touches across virgin skin. However, by unspoken agreement, they never did any of these in front of the other Nations.

Even that agreement eventually fell to the side, their hands finding each other under the desk as England or some other Nation droned on about their economy or some other matter that quite honestly didn't even register when the pleasant mixture of hot and cold came together.

It was seven months into the Discovery when America arrived at Canada's Ottawa house (fitting, in retrospect), rubbing the back of his head sheepishly even as his brother eagerly dragged him through the door, almost forgetting to shut it. After a few moments of snuggling on the couch, the superpower had finally worked up the courage to ask his brother a question that had been nagging at him for a while.

"Matt?" The northern Nation lifted his head from its resting spot on the other Nation's shoulder (they had found that both of them were infinitely more comfortable when Canada was lying on top, like some strange parody of their geography), giving his brother a questioning look.

There was no backing out of it now. America swallowed. "Can... can we try something?"

Silence. Canada slowly nodded, gaze never leaving the Nation below him. "What did you have in mind?"

Both of them were so quiet, unsure. The superpower idly wondered when things had become this way, before finding that he really didn't have it in him to care at the moment. Instead, he carefully (oh so carefully) brought a hand up behind his brother's head. Curious, the northern Nation allowed it, wondering exactly what his brother wanted to do. He felt himself get pulled forward and pressing their lips-

Oh.

___Oh._

**__****Oh.**

That...

___That_ was...

___Nice._

America pulled away, nervous. "Was it alright? I mean, I saw some other people doing it and I kinda wondered what it would be like and-"

Canada silenced him by returning the favor.

At first the kisses were short, lips lightly pressing together and sending small jolts throughout their bodies. Neither had truly imagined taste could play into this type of thing, but America's lips definitely had the lingering taste of salt and apples, while Canada's tasted sweet like powdered sugar.

After they got over the initial rush of these sensations, the kisses started lingering, sometimes lasting long enough to leave them both breathless. Each time they would break away, only to recapture the other's lips. America's arms had wrapped around the body on his, one holding his twin's waist while the other wrapped around the slightly smaller shoulders. The northern Nation's arms, on the other hand, had one arm looped under his brother's neck while the other hand played through his short, spiky hair.

Without thinking, America's mouth opened slightly, and his tongue swiped across his brother's lips. The effect was instantaneous, as Canada startled back, hands pressing to his lips. The southern Nation was too busy being surprised at the burst of taste still lingering on his tongue to see the heavy blush now spreading across the other's face.

"A-Al, what the heck was ___that_?" It hadn't been bad; far from it, in fact. But it had been so sudden and he hadn't been ready for the burst of tingling that that one small gesture had left in its wake.

Blue eyes blinked, the mind behind them returning to the real world. "I- I dunno... I mean, it just happened, and all I was thinking was that I... wanted to... maybe... taste more?"

A moment of silence as the northern Nation took this in. He lowered himself back down, and-

Now it was the superpower's turn to startle back while his twin took in the flavors dancing across his tongue. He looked at nothing in particular, instead rolling his tongue and savoring it the same way he or France did with wine. He breathed out, and looked back to his brother, who was now gazing at him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"It's... different." The northern twin finally said. "Not bad, but..."

America nodded. "Yeah... it's like... I can still taste it, and it's just... you." He suddenly yawned. "That took a lot out of me."

Canada could also feel himself nodding off, the continuous thrill of the afternoon having strained his mind to the limit. He had the sense of mind to make his brother get up off the couch by convincing him that the bed would be comfier. As they curled into each other, the connection returned, and they were lulled to sleep by the soft buzz of their people.

~0~0~

Both Nations looked up when someone knocked on the door. Still wary of the other Nations finding them, they slowly made their way over. America cracked it open just enough to see who it was.

China merely raised an eyebrow at the action. "I see you're still as paranoid as always, America."

The door opened a bit more. "China, how did you find us?"

"Magic. And don't tell me you don't believe in it, either - I know very well what that bear of yours is."

The superpower hesitated, before sighing. "What do you want? Are you here to force the 'secret' out of us too?"

The older Nation's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Hardly. I am just here to talk. Besides," and this time there was the faintest hint of mischief in his eyes. "I already know the secret."

"What?" The door opened, allowing Canada to see the elder Nation as well. "You know the reason we can do this?"

China walked in, ignoring the question. "I hope you have green tea here; getting here was very exhausting."

-(No idea what to write here.)-

China sipped at his tea before beginning. "Many years ago, before I had much contact with Western Nations, I would often spend time thinking. Sometimes it would be on shadows on the moon, other times it would be on leaves or dragons. One time, I thought about curse.

"I was curious, because it seemed odd that something so fundamental as touch could be so hard to come by for our kind. I thought on many reasons for this, but none made sense. I spent thirty years thinking about this, and finally I come to a conclusion.

"Most borders are always defended by men and sword, correct? I believe that ___that_ is the main cause of 'curse' that bothers Nations, and that the repulsion is nothing more than an effect of both sides having no trust for other side.

"But you two... you two trust each other completely. I see this everyday in your people and governments. Other Nations are afraid that if they open up too much they will lose their identities and fade away. The amount of trust between you two is unheard of, so they do not understand. It is same for your Native peoples too, yes?"

Both twins nodded, wide-eyed. "The tribes always talked about how the concept of borders never made sense to them because they knew that the other tribes needed the land just as much as they did. They thought the idea of dividing up land so only one tribe or group of tribes could use it was ridiculous..."

China sat back, smug. "Exactly."

America blinked. "Wait, Mattie and I haven't had a militarized border for almost two hundred years - why couldn't we do this before now?"

China frowned. "Canada was still under control of Opium. His control was what made effect still there, although I guess you two probably didn't trust each other for a bit after your war. Once his influence was gone and you two had long patched up, there was nothing stopping you two."

Canada frowned. "There's still that issue with geography..."

A snort from the elder Nation. "That was merely because of distance and fact that people were not as used to varied terrain as they are today. Even one hundred years ago effect was worse than it is now because getting places was so slow. But now with more faster transportation, people can go places they would not have in older times. They experience more of the world, and bring that back with them to their Nation.

"In fact, the only thing holding Europeans back at this point is themselves - if they let go of past hatreds and learn to get along they could be like you two have been for past several years."

The twins choked. "How did you-"

China waved his hand dismissively. "I raised all my siblings from when they were very small - I am very good at reading subtle body clues, and you two were not very subtle about hands under table." He grinned suddenly. "And maybe I see you two cuddling once or twice when you think no one is around. Very cute, aru." He winked at the mortified brothers.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Why is it that for some ideas I had so many ideas, while others seem to be lacking?


End file.
